misterioso y seductor vecino
by mylac
Summary: hacemos una apuesta-dijo emmet riendose -¿de que se trata?- le pedi muy inquisidora -enamora a tu vecino- me espante y el whisky se habia evaporado -¿enamorar a quien dices?-volvi a preguntar pensando en que la pregunta que escuche, solo fuera una voz traicionera -no te hagas la que no escuchaste, me refiero al maton de ojos verdes que te tiene suspirando
1. Chapter 1

Misterioso y seductor vecino.

Prefacio:

"porque no apostamos- me dijo emmet muy divertido con una sonrisa- ¿y qué apostaremos marine?- le dije distraída sabia que algo tenía en mente- habla con el vecino de enfrente- tenía una media luna de oreja a oreja- estás loco emmet, no lo conozco-.

La compra:

Caminaba por las calles llenas de nieve, buscaba un departamento, quería estar sola, y no quería saber del amor después de la muerte de Jacob, mi esposo, me aleje de la alegría y la vida, me encerré en mi habitación en casa de mis padres, mi amigo emmet me había ayudado a salir de la penumbra aunque sea la mitad, seguí caminando y había una manta con letras azules "departamento vacante", interesada me cruce la avenida y entre pidiendo informes, una señora me condujo hacia arriba, era el último piso y de bendición había un elevador las paredes eran blancas y la señora metió la manos en sus bolsillos y saco muchas llaves y metió tres llaves al picaporte y ninguna abría

-perdone usted señorita, uno se confunde con tantas llaves- dijo haciendo una sonrisa.

-no se preocupe señora- y en ese momento escuche una puerta que se abría y volteo por inercia e iba saliendo un hombre vestido de negro, alto, de piel blanca y cabello cobrizo y muy guapo el también giro la cabeza a mi dirección pero la desvió rápido y con un gesto de poca o tal vez muy poca importancia, "que hombre tan guapo" y además vivía enfrente del departamento que iba a adquirir me ruborice tan rápido que el abrigo rojo parecía rosa

-señorita ya puede pasar- me sorprendió la voz de la señora y pase al cuarto, era muy espacioso y con ventanas chicas y medianas, camine y vi una gran ventana del tamaño de la pared "que bien, tiene una terraza" segui recorriendo las habitaciones y me gusto mucho el departamento que al menos, mitigaron las ganas de irme de america y llegar a escocia, la abadia de locos, como asi mis amigos, emmet con su novia rosalie y su hermano mellizo jasper y su novia alice y yo, habíamos comprado un castillo en escocia extrañaba las cuatro estaciones en escocia

-Y que opina del departamento- me pregunto la señora, le dije que me encanto y preguntando el precio casi me desmayo, asi que en mi cartera solo tenia $14,000 dolares y la señora acepto y firmamos todo y le dije que la mudanza estaría en muy poco tiempo.

-si le doy un consejo, el muchacho vestido de negro que salió hace unos momentos, no se acerque a el, es muy peligroso se peleo con un vecino porque su novia andaba con el, al vecino lo mato, dicen qe es un asesino a sueldo y que estuvo en la cárcel porque extrangulo a su esposa, tenga cuidado.

Me quede impactada, es un chico malo y guapo, que combinación.

-señora no se preocupe, soy marine y retirada asiqye no se preocupe.- yo y mi boca, pero había indagado la mitad o nada del vecino Sali del edificio y me había animado algo y no se porque, a lo mejor era por el guapo maton, pero en que pensaba eran solo rumores y yo me dejaba llevar por ellos segui caminando y me encontré otra vez con el mis ojos se impactaron con los suyos, de un hermoso verde que indicaba peligro y su cara estaba roja alo mejor era por el frio pero era tan guapo, y fuera lo que fuera no me importaba, pero el desvio su vista otra vez y sonrio de manera presumida y torcida que hizo que me tropezara con no se que cosa hasta que una voz familiar me hizo aterrizar.

-si sigues asi podrías terminar en urgencias- me encontraba en el piso y era emmet con su uniforme verde de varios tonos muy sonriente

-como me encontraste- sonreí, me ayudo a levantarme, le platique que compre un bonito departamento. Lo visitamos pero no volvi a ver a el.

-hija, donde estabas- pregunto inquisidoramente mi papa llegando hasta nuestro lugar.

-acabo de dejar dinero para un departamento que adquiri- mi papa hizo una mirada de muy pocos amigos y me incorpore con la mano de emmet y mi cabello se salió de la peineta en la que traia, la busque y no estaba y tampoco estaba el

-ya se lo que me diras, pero acabo de salir de la depresión y es momento de que siga con mi vida, no me gusta depender de ustedes- dije convencida y caminando a un café y de inmediato me sentí observada, y volteo a todos lados pero solo habían tres adultos y dos adolescentes pero algo me llamo la atención de los tres tipos, vestidos de negro y muy guapos y uno de cabello cobrizo …¿cabello cobrizo?, no, el golpe me debió de haber afectado nos sentamos a una mesa que daba con la de los tipos de negro

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- una señorita muy amable nos atendió

-quiero una crema irlandesa y un flan napolitano, pero alflan póngale chantylli- me encantaba esa consistencia desde que tenia 4 años, y escuche unas risas.

-yo quiero un café moka y cuatro donas rellenas- pidió emmet y las risas se volvieron a escuchar, en cuanto a mi papa no pidió nada y solo me dijo que hablaríamos en la casa.

-¿Por qué tu papa no quiere que vivas sola?- pregunto emmet mientras jugaba con el servilletero.

-tu sabes, que depues de la …. Muerte de …jacob- empece a hiperventilar y me levante rápido empezaba a asfixirame y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir muy presurosas y no podía controlarme

-perdon, no debi de sacar eso, si estuviera jasper o rosalie me estarían matando, mejor vamos a sentarnos- me dijo emmet y lo segui, por suerte nuestra orden estabe en la mesa, pero por mala suerte ellos no se habían ido y uno me miro era de piel blanca y ojos verdes pero eran claros y su cabello negro azabache y me ruborice


	2. explicaciones

**antes de leer la historia, les doy las gracias:**

**kpatycullen**

** .miau**

**paula-mar**

**por leer el primer capitulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora pueden seguir leyendo :D**

Llegue a mi lugar lo más rápido que pude pero súbitamente me impacte al suelo

-¿estás bien, niña de cristal?- dijo emmet entre risas y no para de reírse yo por mi parte me levante y me senté con mucha calma, tome mi flan y empecé a cortarlo con la cuchara y me sobresalte cuando escuche un repetido golpeteo en la mesa, y era emmet que reía descontroladamente y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ya deja de reírte, bicho feo, no es justo que tú te rías a mis costillas- le dije muy severa pero mi risa empezaba asomarse y los dos nos empezamos a reír.

-no puedo creer que el sargento Garrett te haya aceptado, eres muy debilucha casi te rompes en tus torpeces, de milagro sigues viva, ya me imagino en Irak- dijo emmet ya más tranquilo y como siempre su inmortal sonrisa terminamos de merendar y nos levantamos miraba mi reloj y sentí que me impactaba con algo muy fuerte deje de poner atención a mi reloj y levante la vista era color negro y vi una cara de tez blanca, nariz recta, labios sonrosados que invitaban a besarlos y morderlos como granadas maduras y jugosas, ojos verdes oscuros y reconocí la emoción de ¿enojo? Y su expresión era seria y mi corazón estaba latiendo rapido

-perdón por chocar no lo vi lo siento- me sonroje y me hice a un lado pero se fue muy molesto diciendo algo en chino y dos hombres lo esperaban afuera y quería decirle lo siento muchas veces, pero siempre se iba y su andar era muy elegante y a la vez rebelde

-niña de cristal ese tipo te dejo encantada- me dijo emmet

-es mi vecino- le dije muy apenada y sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido

-no es cierto- dijo emmet mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y lo seguía , jale la puerta y no lo vi en ninguna dirección, caminamos en silencio y llegue a su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre, empezó a manejar pero seguía en silencio meditabundo

-sigo pensando en que no debe ser tu vecino, no te enamores de él, no lo conoces- me dijo emmet serio, ya había llegado a mi casa, abrí la puerta y le dije a emmet que mañana empezaba mi vida otra vez

-sabes que tus padres no estarán de acuerdo y que les dirás- cierto, no lo había pensado siempre soy impulsiva, me enliste en el cuerpo de marines, porque mi abuelo paterno había sido marine y nunca consulte a mis padres, hoy los enfrentaría y fuera la decisión que tomaran yo me iba mañana.

-sabes que dirán que no- le dije y él sabía que así eran nunca quisieron que me quedara a vivir sola, pero el águila debe de dejar el nido, me baje de su auto y cerré la puerta, camine y divise el timbre, lo oprimí una vez y el sonido "ding-dong" se escucho, empecé a jugar con mis manos era un leve indicativo de que estaba muy nerviosa y empecé a estornudar, al o mejor iba a enfermarme el ruido de la puerta se escucho y salió sue

-buenas noches señorita- me saludo cortésmente

-buenas noches, sue, ¿están mis padres?- pregunte algo miedosa, no sabía lo que les iba a decir, pero decir lo que siento eso me ayudaría.

-ellos se encuentran en la biblioteca- me dijo sue como si fuera lo más obvio entre rápido y camine hacia la entrada y escuche un maullido familiar, gire mi cabeza hacia un sillón blanco y distinguí unos ojos azules

-zara, mi amiga- corrí hacia donde estaba zara mi gatita, una gata orgullosa de raza angora turco, le hice cosquillas en su mentón y empezó a ronronear y la abrace

-nos iremos muy pronto de aquí- y vi en sus ojos un brillo, no sé qué significaba pero probablemente era felicidad y la deposite con cuidado en el sillón, camine hacia donde estaban y aclare mi garganta y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

-¿es verdad lo que dice tu padre, Marie?- mi mama con su voz solemne y no me gusta que me digan Marie, pero era isabella o Marie cuando se enojaba

-buenas noches mama, me da gusto verte, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a Londres?- le dije saludándola

-no te comportes como una niña, tu madre y yo esperamos la respuesta- dijo mi padre muy molesto

-quiero irme de aquí, ya no soy una niña, he crecido y tengo 23 años quiero vivir sola ¿Por qué no aceptan que quiero hacer mi vida sola?-dije sacando todo y al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, no puedes estar tu sola, aquí tienes todo- dijo mi madre levantándose y dejando el libro en una mesa de cristal con bordes dorados

-mama entiéndeme, quiero estar sola, ya pasaron 4 años de la muerte de Jacob y por primera vez en mi acomodada vida, quiero sentirme libre- le dije directamente a los ojos y sentí el rubor colorear mi cara

-y estas decidida a irte- dijo mi padre poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos

-si- dije cerrando mis ojos y dirigiendo mi cabeza hacia el piso- y sea cual sea su decisión me voy mañana- y abrí los ojos y levantando mi cabeza

-haz lo que quieras isabella- dijo mi madre sentándose y tomando el libro que estaba leyendo

-yo te apoyo hija- me dijo mi padre y me sentí feliz

-gracias papa- me dirigí a el abrazándolo lo solté

-tienes razón, necesitas aire- me dijo mi papa tomando mi mejilla y apretándola ligeramente y eso me hizo recordar cuando era una niña y tenía 4 años, me caí de la bicicleta y el llego a ayudarme y empecé a llorar, saco en sus bolsillos un huevo de chocolate y me dijo que era para mí, estaba llorando y lo tome en mis pequeñas manos y me fui a comérmelo, caminé y zara me siguió abrí la puerta y tome mi teléfono digite el celular de jasper para que me ayudara, el tenia una camioneta espaciosa, deje el celular y oprimiendo el botón de altavoz lo deje en la cama.

-¿hola?- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado y esa voz era la de Alice

-hola enana, soy bella, lamento molestarte pero no estará jasper por ahí- dije mientras buscaba una liga para sujetar mi cabello.

-bella, amiga ¿Cómo estás?, hace eones que no llamas, pensamos que te habías ido a Escocia- contesto eufórica

-bien Alice, pero necesito que me ayuden con unas cosas, me iré de la casa de mis padres, rente un departamento y me iré mañana pero necesito llevar mis pertenecías y el Ferrari no creo que sea una buena opción- le dije al mismo tiempo que abría un cajón en donde tenía mis objetos para amarrar mi cabello

-ok, le digo a jasper en cuanto se salga de bañar y el te regresa la llamada- perfecto, el primer paso ya estaba y seguía buscando una liga

Bien, enana entonces espero la llamada, muchos besos y adiós- me había quitado un peso de encima

-adiós bella, me dio gusto saludarte- y la llamada ya se había cortado, pero no encontraba nada y lo más raro que mi peineta favorita desapareció, enojada tome el cajón y lo saque de su base y todo su contenido lo arrogue a la cama y buscando una liga, pero lo único que encontré fueron muchos dulces y chocolates suizos y mi cabello tapo mi cara.

-zara, ¿has visto mis cosas para amarrar mi cabellera?- me dirigí a hacia zara a lo mejor ella sabía, pero volteo su triangular cara y se fue a su cama

-sí que tienes idea- dije molesta y no me quedo otra opción que levantar mis dulces y chocolates, poner la caja en su lugar y después de buscar en todas las cajas por fin encontré una bolsita roja y la abrí, así que metí mi mano y toque algo, presurosa lo tome y lo extraje y era una cajita blanca mi corazón latió muy rápido y el aire me hizo falta, nerviosa empecé a abrirlo y revelo un anillo muy conocido

-mi alianza con Jacob- lo tome de su lugar y los recuerdos nublaron mi vista

"¿quieres casarte conmigo?- me dijo Jacob con su enorme sonrisa en la fiesta del cuerpo de marines y todos mirándome.

-Jacob, es hermoso el anillo y si, acepto casarme contigo- sonreí y Jacob se levanto y yo me dirigí a él con los brazos abiertos y me colgué en el, lo bese y escuche besos y aplausos"

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas yo solo tenía 19 años cuando me case con él, nuestra unión duro solo dos años, y recordar que en Irak perdió la vida en una explosión, cuando me dieron la noticia me desmaye, y tome el anillo, lo puse en su cajita y la apreté, y la guarde en la bolsa y saque una dona verde, pero ese traicionero verde me hizo sonreír cuando yo no quería hacerlo, ese verde me recordó al vecino que ahora tenia, mi cara se coloreo tan solo recordar su mirada y me animo un poco, me sujete el cabello y empecé a empacar todo.


	3. mi nuevo departamento

**antes de leer la historia les doy las gracias a:**

**CAROBERECULLEN**

**FLOPI**

**THE LITTLE DEVIL-CULLEN-MALFOY**

**BERCEGIS**

**por leer, y poner en sus favoritos mi historia**

**ahora sigan leyendo :D**

Seguí empacando y no tenia sueño, pero sentía una adrenalina y recordé que según jasper dijo que la adrenalina no da paso al sueño, y por esa razón seguí despierta, asique mire el reloj y eran las 10:00 PM, aunque me faltaban muchas cosas escuche una canción conocida era de the Beatles- Hey jude, tome mi móvil y oprimí la tecla color verde "porque siempre empeñado el color verde en aparecer", pensé molesta

-¿hola?- hable temerosa

-hola bella, por fin hablas, me dijo Alice que te vas a mudar del nido y necesitas ayuda, mañana temprano estaré ahí, y por cierto, la súper genio de las fiestas y la moda ha llamado a rosalie, emmet, para celebrar que tienes depto.- había olvidado que nosotros tenemos la vieja costumbre de celebrar cualquier cosa, celebramos cuando compramos el castillo y lo bañamos de champagne y llenamos globos del mismo licor y jugamos con ellos

-esa Alice, está bien, y supongo que la celebración durara mucho, asique pasa por mí a primera hora- dije sonriendo y feliz jasper me dijo que estaría lo más temprano y que si no había mucho espacio en su camioneta tendríamos que dar varias vueltas, terminamos de conversar y también quedamos de acuerdo en que iríamos a un parque de diversiones y a un parque acuático. Emocionada y con el ánimo alto me dispuse seguir empacando, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, encendí la luz, abrí el refrigerador y me acorde que también iba a visitar una tienda de electrodomésticos y una decoradora para que decorara el departamento, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, es lo primero que debí de haber hecho antes de empacar, pero mañana seria otro día y tome un litro de leche, busque una jarrita de metal y vacié la leche, la puse a calentar, tome mi tasa favorita, y busque una cuchara y el azúcar, le puse azúcar a la taza. Recargándome en la mesa me acorde del vecino, es verdad que se ve un chico malo, pero están guapo para ser un matón , sus ojos verdes como las montañas de Escocia y esas manchas doradas en sus ojos, me daba la impresión de que podía ver la montaña y los reflejos del sol en sus ojos, y el alto igual de ojos verdes, pero sus ojos son verdes claros pero también tiene algo color miel, supongo que debe ser su hermano, pero los dos son guapos aunque uno más que otro y me pregunto si el ultimo que estaba con ellos sería igual que ellos, ¿de dónde salieron?, pero mi nube estallo cuando escuche un ruido y algo que se consumía "debe ser la leche" dije sin importancia y una sonrisa de plasmo en mi cara "mi leche" un momento,

- mi leche, rayos- espantada me dirigí a la estufa y me resbale, pero me incorpore rápido y logre apagarlo, mi leche se había desparramado por toda la estufa y busque un guante para tomar el recipiente, había hecho espuma y espere a que bajara la leche, y vi que tenía algo de leche "supongo que me alcanzara para media taza" lo que quedaba de leche lo vertí en mi taza y removiendo la leche se me vino a la mente su cabello cobrizo y me tome toda la leche y tuve que limpiar la estufa, lave lo que ensucie y termine de empacar todo, solo me faltaba la cama pero eso lo haría mañana, deje mi ropa apartada para el día siguiente, pero estaba somnolienta y me quite la ropa que traía puesta y como había empacado mi ropa de dormir, solo me dormí con la ropa interior, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida, soñé que estaba en un parque y sentada esperando a alguien y volteo hacia un volvo y salió el, mi corazón latía rápido y me llenaba de alegría corrí rápido y lo abrace

-si se nota que me extrañaste- dijo una melodiosa y aterciopelada voz y con su sonrisa torcida que me desarmaba

-ohm es que tenía tantas ganas de verte… y pues heme aquí- sentí mi cara arder

-me encanta tu sonrojo- me dijo fijamente a los ojos y tomo mi mejilla, estaba fascinada con él y en un rápido movimiento sentí sus labios pegados a los míos y se empezaron a mover muy salvaje, le correspondí el beso, miles de mariposas y choques eléctricos me hacían presa y su escultural cuerpo también me hacían presa, un aire suave nos envolvió mi cabello volaba y posicione mis brazos en su cuello y me acerco mas a él, sus manos posesas en mi cintura, que me apretaban, un olor muy dulce y rico que pude olfatear, el era mi sueño y la razón de mi vida, me había devuelto la felicidad, el era mi todo, pero escuche un ronroneo y se empezó a desaparecer y volví a mi realidad, desperté y vi a zara

-zara, porque rayos me despiertas, tuve un sueño bastante hermoso- dije molesta y me levante de la cama y volteo hacia el reloj de muro y eran las 6:00 AM, de vuelta a la realidad pero no sé si podría ver a los ojos a mi vecino ora vez sin tener que sonrojarme, me incorpore al piso de un salto y busque mi ropa y mis implementos, me bañe rápido y tome una toalla par secarme, al terminar el secado y la vestimenta me empecé a peinar pero mi cabeza divago en el sueño, ¿Cómo fue posible nuestro contacto, pero sus besos fueron tan dulces y sentí un jalón en mi cabello

-¡auch!- grite y vi que mi cepillo no podía avanzar porque lo detenía un enorme nido de cabellos y desenrede con cuidado mi cepillo y escuche nuevamente –"hey jude", busque mi celular, y al encontrarlo oprimí la tecla verde

-¿hola?-dije algo animada

-hola bella, buenos días, ya estamos todos reunidos a las afueras de tu casa- dijo jasper cortésmente y a la vez emocionado

-ok ahorita bajo enseguida- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-y procura no caerte- y de inmediato se escucharon unas risas

-EMMET, basta, déjala- dijo Rosalie molesta

-perdona bella, pero emmet no se comporta-y empecé a escuchar risas y esas risas me contagiaron, corte la llamada y abrí la puerta de mi recamara

-¿Por qué te ríes hija?- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de mi papa

-nada papa, mis amigos ya llegaron para ayudarme a cargar con mis pertenencias- dije sonriendo y mi papa solo se regreso por la puerta de la que salió y yo me baje, mi día empezaba bastante bien como para que me arruine mi alegría, abrí la puerta principal y sentí unos brazos muy numerosos que me agarraban volteo y era jasper, rosalie, Alice y emmet que me abrazaban efusivamente, nuestro abrazo duro 7 minutos, pasamos a tomar el desayuno y entre risas y bromas de emmet, se amenizo la mañana

-¿saben que miss Arizona, tiene un amor platónico?- dijo emmet con tono de misterio, yo por mi parte oculte la cara entre mis manos y muy avergonzada

-¿es verdad lo que dice mi osito?- dijo rosalie muy interesada

-bueno, la verdad si, y no digan hasta que estemos muy lejos de aquí, no quiero que mi mama nos escuche- les dije muy seria, sabía que mi mama empezaría a indagar y no quería nada así que el desayuno siguió bien

-buenos días, jóvenes- dijo mi madre con su evidente enojo

-buenos días señora Renee- dijeron mis amigos a coro

-buenos días mama- le dije y tomando mi jugo de naranja, me tome el jugo de un solo trago me limpie con la servilleta y me incorpore rápido

-emmet, ayúdame a bajar las cosas- y me adelante rápido, no quería escuchar a mi mama dándome su discurso, abrí la puerta casi de una patada y tome mis valijas y al voltearme las solté de inmediato

-no sabía que te espantaba, isabella- me dijo mi madre con su bata puesta de satín rosa y su cabello alborotado

-no para nada, es solo que esperaba a emmet a que me ayudara con ellas- le dije haciendo unas sonrisa falsa

-pues vas a desempacar todo, les dices a tus amigos que los disculpas pero no te vas- me dijo cerrando la puerta y tomando una de mis valijas y abriéndola

-no me puedes hacer esto mama, ya te dije ayer en la noche, yo me voy, y sea cual sea tu decisión, yo me voy, no se a que le temes, asique nada de lo que hagas o digas me va a detener- le dije al borde de las lagrimas, le arrebate la valija y tome la otra, abrí la puerta de una patada y Salí corriendo hacia la cocina

-les pido por favor que se apresuren en su desayuno, ya saben que mi madre siempre se opone a que me vaya a vivir sola, así que suban por mis cosas y rápido, no le quiero dar tiempo a replicas así que vamos- quería llorar y mire al piso

-bella, estorbas en el marco de la puerta, si quieres terminar esto muy temprano para que haya espacio de las demás cosas que vamos a hacer mejor muévelas del marco- me dijo emmet levantado y yole sonreí así que me fui al estacionamiento y la puerta de la camioneta estaba abierta metí mis cosas a la cajuela y cerré, a paso veloz me metí hasta mi recamara y mis amigos me ayudaban pero mi mama se había ido, "que bien, menos estorbo", a paso muy veloz sacamos mis cosas, algunas cosas las puse en mi Ferrari, tome mis llaves y corrí, me metí a mi Ferrari, lo encendí y me fui de esa casa con mis amigos siguiéndome, por fin mi ansiada libertad, le quite la capota a mi auto y la brisa del aire matutino lo sentía, y respiraba el aire de una manera muy diferente, me estacione en un cajero y saque dinero, no había rentado el departamento, lo había comprado saque mi dinero y me monte a mi auto lo encendí y llegue muy rápido, busque a la señora que me atendió por suerte estaba despierta, termine de pagar y me dijo que habían escaleras de emergencias a emmet le pedí que me ayudara a cargar mi caja, subimos y mi corazón se disparo al llegar al último peldaño, abrí la puerta de una patada

-calma bella, vas rápido- me dijo emmet y nos acercamos a una pared y volteo deprisa a la puerta de mi vecino pero no se abre, "está durmiendo", pensé y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, rápido subimos las cosas y escuche una única puerta que anhelaba que se abriera, pero salió algo que no me gusto, una rubia rojiza muy sonriente y vestida de negro, busque mis llaves y me dirigí a la puerta

-muy bien a meter todo- dije abriendo paso

-bella, tu departamento es bonito pero le falta algo de color- dijo Alice agarrando una caja de cartón y entrando a mi departamento, desempacamos todo y me ayudaron a acomodarlo

-falta una mesa, un microondas una estufa, una alacena, refrigerador y etc.- viendo todo Alice

-acompáñame afuera- le pedí y me siguió, pero escuche esa misma puerta

-Buenos días- voz aterciopelada y varonil me hizo estremecer

-buenos días soy Alice y ella es mi amiga bella tu nueva vecina- dijo Alice muy sonriente y estrechando su mano, un enojo descomunal se apodero de mi

-así que bien Alice, bueno seguramente ya lo sabe- le dije jalándola del brazo y al tipo lo deje plantado y entramos al elevador oprimí rápido un botón circular "PB"

-¿se puede saber que te sucede?- dijo Alice achicando los ojos

-es que es el…mi…amor…platónico- baje la cabeza sonrojada y con una sonrisa

-¿y por eso lo traste mal?- es que él se lo busco, ¿Por qué es tan guapo?

-porque vi saliendo de su departamento a una tipa rubia rojiza y estoy muy molesta- levante mi cabeza y por suerte ya habíamos llegado a la planta baja

-espera, ¿me puedes decir a donde vamos?- me dijo acortándome el paso antes de llegar a la puerta del estacionamiento

-bien, vamos a una tienda de electrodomésticos a comprar las cosas que hacen falta- le dije acordándome de las cosas que me hacían falta.

Camine rápido a mi auto y Alice me siguió, me metí a mi auto y lo encendí pero escuche un golpeteo en el vidrio del copiloto volteo y era mi amiga que esperaba a que le abriera la puerta se la abrí y cuando estuvo adentro conduje hasta la salida y de ahí a una tienda más cercana

-¿estás celosa porque tu amor platónico tiene novia?- Alice tenía razón, pero él nunca lo demostró así que rápido me estacione y abrí las dos puertas rápido me baje y le puse seguro con una cajita que contiene la llave que no me acuerdo como se llama, y entre a la tienda, empecé a ver las estufas con horno integrado.

-oye phoenicopterus, aquí hay cocinas integrales y una lavadora con secadora incluida- me dijo Alice, y compre una de color rojo, en estos días la entregarían y Alice fue a una tapicería y compro tapices estilo francés de color rojo

-el de la recamara tiene que ser color blanco- recordando que excepto en la recamara debe de llevar colores fuertes, Alice termino de comprar unas cosas más y me dijo que eran regalos de su parte, y llegamos a mi departamento, bajamos las cosas que compro y nos dirigimos al elevador

-me he dado cuenta que solo en tu piso hay dos departamentos- me dijo Alice

-¿ y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- le dije levantando una ceja

-porque el tamaño no cuadra- lo dijo con una sonrisa

-estamos en Jacksonville aquí todo es raro- llegamos a la puerta del elevador y se abrió, entramos y apreté el botón numero 7, pero volvía ese tic de jugar con mis manos, pero para mi suerte ya habíamos llegado y vi mi reloj eran las 12:00 AM, bien la decoración será rápida y salimos del elevador camine rápido, entramos y empezamos a decorar, habíamos terminado de decorar y empaque mis implementos necesarios para el parque acuático y el parque de diversiones

-¿todo listo bella?- me dijo emmet y asentí con la cabeza Salí rápido.


	4. el parque acuatico

**gracias a:**

**CAROBERECULLEN**

**CRISTIMONTES**

**EMILY-FC**

**NORIXBELLA LEON DE MASEN**

**por leer y/o poner en favoritos mi historia, por y/o seguirme, y/o hacer reviews y/o pnerme como su autora favorita.**

Salí caminando y algo aquí no cuadraba, pero claro, era zara que no la había visto

-zara, zarita, zarota, ven acá- se molestaba con facilidad cuando le decía "zarita" o "zarota" pero ella no aparecía y temí lo peor

-¿alguien ha visto a mi gata?- grite buscándola debajo de mi cama

-¿no la habrás dejado en tu casa, por salir corriendo?- me dijo rosalie

Me incorpore rápido y tome las llaves del Ferrari –vengan, iremos por mi gata y la dejare aquí y nos vamos al parque acuático- Salí deprisa y me impacte con algo duro antes de llegar al elevador

-a un lado- grite molesta y levante mi cabeza pero vi a un hombre alto, moreno y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules con rastros de color miel y color negro, pero esa mirada me era muy familiar, y vestido con una gabardina color negro.

-¿estás bien?- una voz varonil me hizo aterrizar, su voz tenía ese mismo porte de sedosa, aterciopelada y seductora, y luego hizo una sonrisa torcida

-ohm, si estoy bien, disculpe pero llevo prisa- le dije como pude porque me hizo estremecer y caí en la cuenta de que también era guapo como él, "¿Por qué sus hermanos son guapos y el también?", mis amigos me pedían que fuera más despacio, pero era esto lo que quería evitar, que nada me hiciera volver ahí, para mi deleite entrene bien a zara así que sería muy fácil, entre mis pensamientos y sus hermanos llegue a mi casa a toda velocidad me baje del auto y azote la puerta

-zara, ven aquí- abrí la puerta rápidamente y entre corriendo, escuche un maullido volteo y vi a zara, la tome como pude y subí escaleras arriba a su recamara que le había hecho, tome su transportadora y la metí, en cambio zara no dejaba de maullar y bufar, pero escuche pasos y volteo y era rosalie

-gracias al cielo que eres tú, llévate a zara a la camioneta de jasper en lo que yo recojo sus cosas- rosalie asintió con la cabeza y tome una valija, la abrí muy presurosa y metí todo en desorden, por suerte solo necesitaba una valija para sus cosas, la cerré presurosa y la tome pero sentí un dolor punzante en mi rodilla y me había pegado con su valija, pero luego me ocuparía de eso

-ISABELLA A DONDE VAS- estaba por bajar las escaleras y esa voz era la de mi madre pero volteo y vi que daba vueltas en las escaleras y la valija me paso por encima, rodé por las últimas tres escaleras y mi mama presurosa bajo rápido, me incorpore pero todo me daba vueltas y me toque la frente

-me voy mama, adiós- dije muy segura, camine como niña pequeña y sentí que me estampaba en algo.

-¿hija estas bien?- llego mi mama hacia mi dirección tocándome el hombro, pero el mareo no se me quitaba y yo ya quería irme.

-si madre, estoy bien, vine por zara y me retiro, luego los vengo a visitar, Alice, jasper, rosalie y emmet vámonos- les dije tocándome la cabeza y caminando en dirección a la puerta

-entiende, no quiero que te vayas- la paciencia se había acabado

-ENTIENDE, MUJER QUE QUIERO IRME, NO SE PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE ME VAYA, ¿ACASO NO VES QUE YA CRECI, COMO PARA QUE ME TRATES COMO UNA NIÑA?, NO ME DIGAS NADA, SIEMPRE ME HAS SOBRE PROTEGIDO, ESTUVISTE EN CONTRA DE QUE ME CASARA, PERO NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ EN EL FUNERAL, APOYANDOME, AHORA DEJAME TRANQUILA- le dije encarándola y harta de su sobre protección, mis amigos solo me miraron con desaprobación, y renee tenia la mano en el pecho, me dirigí a la puerta de mi Ferrari, y lo encendí, pero nunca le había gritado a mi madre, siempre le fui obediente ¿Por qué tanto hincapié en que no me vaya?, tenía la mirada fija en el símbolo del Ferrari pero algo me hizo voltear y era mi madre que estaba en el vidrio y mis amigos iban saliendo y se subieron a la camioneta de jasper, "que bien, ya nos vamos" pensé ansiosa, pero algo vi en la mirada de mi mama y estaba furiosa, estaba estática, tome el volante y recosté mi cabeza en el, cerrando los ojos pensé "y ahora que pretende", escuche fuertes golpeteos en mi ventanilla y abrí los ojos y dirigí mi vista hacia mi madre que tenía los ojos desorbitados

-ISABELLA, SAL DE AHÍ, AHORA ME CONOCERAS JOVENCITA, MAL AGRADECIDA, TODO LO QUE HECHO POR TI, ¿ES ASI COMO ME LO AGRADECES?, CONTESTA- mi mama estaba realmente furiosa y gritaba, decidida baje el vidrio

-mama ya no estás jovencita para hacer corajes y ya no soy una niña, asique por qué mejor no te vas a tus viajes, que es lo único que sabes hacer, y me dejas seguir con mi vida, así que piérdete en el aeropuerto, ADIOS- y rápidamente subí mi vidrio y acelere me fui de esa casa y a renee la deje plantada con su cara desencajada, me pase un poco, pero ella se lo busco, siempre diciéndome que es lo bueno y malo para mi, he crecido, y es lo que no se ha dado cuenta, aparque mi auto en el lugar de siempre y me dirigí al elevador y sentí una mano en mi hombro, -isabella, ¿crees que tu comportamiento con tu madre, tenga repercusiones en el futuro?- me pregunto jasper

-jasper, tu y yo sabemos que siempre, mi madre ha sido así- le dije dándole la cara y volviendo a mi posición original me subí al elevador y mis amigos también lo hicieron, apreté el conocido numero y zara maulló -¿que fue todo ese despliegue de ira contenida?- pregunto emmet muy divertido, -ya sabes que mi madre siempre ha sido así, me harte de que siempre me diga que debo hacer y que no debo hacer, y esta vez hizo mucho hincapié en que no me fuera, a ella no debe de importarle nunca está en esa casa, siempre viaja, cuando me case con jake, no quiso ir a la boda, dijo que era muy pequeña para casarme, y en su funeral, no estuvo ahí para abrazarme, nunca le importe de hecho tuve una nodriza y una nana- y esa fue la verdad, siempre estaba fuera y nunca le importe, siempre me excluyo, mis amigos se quedaron estáticos, y ahora me habían entendido porque mi desplante y que agradeciera renee que solo le dije la mitad de lo que realmente pensaba de ella, aunque fuera mi madre y sé que debía de respetarla, pero nunca actuó como tal, y habíamos llegado al último piso y busque mis llaves, abrí mi departamento y mis amigo estupefactos por mi pasado pasaron, rosalie deposito con cuidado la transportadora de zara en el piso y le abrió la puerta

-sal zara, esta es tu nueva casa, explórala- le dije con una sonrisa y salió y volteo a mi dirección pero luego con paso temerosa empezó a explorar todo, y eso era indicativo de que la podía dejar sola, nos salimos con dirección al elevador y todos entramos, esta vez jasper le apretó el botón de planta baja y se cerró la puerta, empecé a respirar, para controlarme, y ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento

-que me quieres decir Roberto, ¿Qué no lo encuentran?, el debe de estar por alguna parte, así que búsquenlo y tu hermano mío lo torturaras la próxima semana en el cementerio, y será una advertencia para todo aquel que nos intente joder- esa voz me es familiar, mis amigo y yo nos ocultamos en un almacén pequeño.

-si Edward, ¿y a qué hora y que día, me divertiré con él?- me asome un poco para ver con quien platicaba y era con su hermano que tenía los ojos azules, y me había dado su nombre sin querer, pero Edward tenia la mirada color negra y se escucho un crujido, todos nos quedamos estáticos

-que carajos fue eso- dijo su hermano molesto y sacando una pistola, también Edward lo imito y se alejaron.

-¿Quién se movió?- dijo rosalie con miedo, todos no se movieron

-no es nadie, Roberto, pero el martes a las 12, nadie entrara y nadie saldrá, y pasale el mensaje a los demás- se veía más guapo enojado y su hermano también, Roberto se metió a su mercedes y Edward lo vio alejarse y el volteo a nuestra dirección y nos escondimos, pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí encima de jasper y el se cayó encima de rosalie quien se apoyo en emmet pero él no pudo soportar y termino aplastando a Alice, y nos quedamos así por 4 minutos y se escucho un motor que se alejaba, me incorpore y el volvo ya no estaba.

-ok, podemos salir- dije moviendo mis brazos, se ayudaban entre sí, y me metí a mi auto, conduje hasta el parque acuático, nos bajamos y entramos, me metí al baño de mujeres a cambiar mi ropa por un traje de baño de una sola pieza que era color azul, me puse mi bloqueador solar y mis sandalias, y emmet solo se puso un short y unos lentes negros que hacían que rosalie le sacaran miradas de fuego a toda mujer que volteaba a verlo, pero rosalie estaba vestida con un top color blanco que también arrancaba miradas y Alice no salía

-¿alguien ha visto a Alice?- dijo jasper pasando a mi lado, que iba vestido con una camisa un short

-no, no la he visto y ya se tardo- empezaba impacientarme rosalie y emmet se acercaron a nosotros

-ya ves que Alice se pone cuanta cosa para que no se queme- y después de decir eso yo y los demás soltamos a reírnos, y hasta que por fin había salido se puso un traje de una sola pieza color violeta y sus lentes negros.

-por fin sales, pensamos que te habían raptado los ovnis- dijo jasper y se acerco a darle un beso a Alice y eso me recordó al sueño de mi querido Edward que nombre, ese nombre se usaba en los principios del siglo XX, pero era tan guapo.

-ISABELLA- del susto me resbale y caí en una alberca y al estar en el agua, nade y buscaba las sombras de emmet que me había hecho saltar y emergí

-aja, ahora estarás igual que yo- le dije tomando su pie y con todas mis fuerzas lo jale y él se cayó y así entre juegos y bromas y nos subimos siete veces al tobogán, fuimos al chapoteadero e hicimos competencias de natación

-es hora de irnos- dijo emmet acercándose a mí.

-¿ya tan rápido?- le pregunto rosalie

-sí, porque llevamos tres horas aquí, debemos ir a comer y pasar las demás horas en el parque de diversiones- dijo Alice sentándose en el borde de la piscina, yo me Salí de la piscina y volteo a ver y que linda parejita de 4 tortolos dándose besos, pero me sentí triste, y me fui a cambiar de ropa, recordé nuestros días felices, y me metí a las regaderas y cerré la puerta del cancel de aluminio, abrí las llaves de la regadera y me deje caer y empecé a sollozar.


	5. el parque de diversiones

**GRACIAS A **

**MARO75**

**ANEKKA**

**ALEXITACULLEN**

**por leer y/o poner en favoritos y/o seguirme y/o hacer reviews y/o ponerme de su autora favorita, en esta historia no habra un pov de edward sino que hare la version de edward terminando esta historia, y me cambio a blogger ahi podran leer esta historia y demas historias que he dejado pendiente, pero eso sera despues y les avisare cuando y les dejare el link, haganme saber que piensan de la historia poco a poco bella marie se ira acercando mas al seductor maton, pero no todo sera miel sobre hojuelas, porque la actitud de bella a edward no le agradara pero sera mas adelante, tambien les dejare los links de las canciones que se iran usando en la historia, en este caso es cuando hacen un desastre **

** watch?v=1OJRRUnY-A**

Después de llorar un rato, me bañe y tranquilice mis ojos, empecé a secarme muy despacio porque ya no tenía ganas de ir al parque de diversiones, pensaba en decirle a mis amigos que me dolía la cabeza y ya no quería estar más en el exterior, porque no había nada para mí en la superficie, pero mi mente me traiciono y unos ojos verdes rodeaban mi cabeza, su actitud de chico malo, y algo que no note fue vestimenta una chamarra de piel, una camiseta, unas botas y un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, pero de mis labios salió un susurro "Edward" y de inmediato se formo una sonrisa surcando mi tristes facciones y él me había devuelto la sonrisa, pero el gato de la curiosidad me mordió, ¿ a quién intentara matar? Y con esa idea me apresure rápido y la iba a discutir con ellos, al parecer esto sería interesante, a lo mejor emmet sugiere algo loco, pero que importa y como diría sirius Black ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de riesgo?, Salí con una sonrisa

-te habías tardado, pensamos que te había raptado el ojiverde- dijo Alice entre risas

-no, y veo que todos están vestidos y muero de hambre, así que vamos a comer y nos iremos al parque- la verdad tenía hambre, el jugo y una tostada ya se habían esfumado de mi estomago y les diría lo que escuchamos hoy. Salimos del parque acuático y esta vez yo iba detrás de la camioneta de jasper y nos estacionamos en un restaurant muy elegante pero que curioso, habían muchas camionetas negras y tipos que estaban afuera, pensé que cuidaban a alguien, estacione el auto cerca de esas misteriosas camionetas, me baje y lo primero que vi fue un dragón chino pintado de color verde claro, avance y vi la misma figura de color azul zafiro y la otra figura era de color verde esmeralda, me reuní con mis amigos en la entrada y en una puerta habían muchos tipos vestidos de saco y corbata de color negro igual que los tipos que están en el estacionamiento pero algo note en todos ellos un brazalete ancho de color negro que llevaba un símbolo de dragón de color verde claro, azul zafiro y verde oscuro, nos sentamos cerca de la resguardada puerta , yo me senté en la silla de enfrente y llego una señorita a darnos el menú, vi la carta y la deje en la mesa

-quiero carne de cordero con mucha salsa de menta- ese platillo lo había comido en un crucero, me gusto mucho y creí que jamás lo volvería a probar me sorprende que en este lugar lo tengan de menú, jasper ordeno una arrachera, emmet ordeno lo mismo que yo y Alice ordeno pechugas rellenas y ensalada

-¿y de beber?- pregunto la mujer que no le despegaba la vista a rosalie y solo pensar esa idea me dio escalofríos, emmet pidió un champagne y eso me pico pero era el momento de hablar

-¿recuerdan la plática que tuvo mi vecino?- dije jugando con la servilleta

-si- respondieron a coro todos, se les podía notar que también se quedaron picados como yo

-hay que averiguar en donde es- dijo rosalie muy animada

-¿pero no es peligroso?, sino mal recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en un cementerio casi me cuesta mi nariz- dijo Alice muy molesta y como no olvidarlo, alice vio una sombra reflejada en un vidrio y ella salió corriendo, pero se tropezó con una piedra y se pego en el tabique de la nariz

-yo propongo interferir en su casa- dijo jasper muy seguro y todos lo volteamos a ver

-eso suena muy arriesgado, pero a la vez divertido y emocionante- dijo emmet, pero es verdad suena divertido pero a la vez arriesgado y emocionante, intervenir en su casa y teléfono suena genial

-bien, estoy de acuerdo en esa idea- dije aventando la servilleta por los aires, pero volteo para que nadie nos escuchara y este plan saliera muy bien y por suerte hablamos bajito

-ok, llegando me comunicare con María, ella trabaja en la CIA y le diré que nos de cables espía, y muchas cosas más, pero bella ¿estás segura de esto?- dijo jasper achicando los ojos

-si lo estoy- dije con una sonrisa, pero el momento fui interrumpido por la chica de dudoso sexo que se aproximaba con la bebida y acomodo las copas y el champagne y emmet lo sirvió y alzo su copa a la altura de la cara y con voz solemne dijo

-damas y caballos, brindo hoy porque nuestra señorita Arizona que no gano ningún premio en nada, vive su vida y además interferiremos en el departamento de su amor platónico- dijo emmet con un atisbo de risa

Y volvió a decir emmet – y por el mejor de los gudaños- y todos levantamos nuestra copa y gritamos a coro "¡SI, POR EL MEJOR DE LOS GUDAÑOS!", estrellamos nuestras copas y empezamos a reírnos de la ocurrencia de emmet y nos sentamos y volteo hacia la misteriosa la puerta y no se abrió y volteo a donde estaban mis amigos y emmet haciendo sus ocurrencias con la servilleta y llego nuestra comida yo tenía hambre el cordero olía delicioso y tome un tenedor y un cuchillo y empecé a partir la carne pero me queme la lengua "¿Por qué?, siempre que tengo hambre mi comida debe de estar caliente" y entre sonoras carcajadas y bromas de emmet comimos, después volvimos a brindar pero no salió bien porque todos y yo no me exento jugamos con las copas como si fueran espadas y las rompieron y mejor acomodaron los pedazos de cristal de tal forma que no se viera nada fuera de lo normal

-oigan ¿saben que le dijo un doctor a un tamal? Es tamal- dijo emmet riendo y golpeando la mesa

-enjerto, es suficiente- le dijo rosalie tomando su mano

-me caigo- dijo emmet haciendo malabares en la silla, creo que esto no iba a resultar muy bien

-compórtate, creo que ya hemos llamado la atención con nuestras risas- le dijo jasper a emmet

-huy, me agarro de la silla de Ross- dijo emmet en tono bromista y balanceándose esto no iba a resultar bien y escondí mi cara entre mis manos

-emmet si me tiras de mi silla me las pagaras- lo sentencio rosalie molesta

- no como…- y lo que vi fue que emmet se agarro de la silla pero hizo un leve balanceo y con la fuerza que tiene rosalie dio una voltereta y emmet pidió ayuda pero el peso de la silla lo jalaba y se agarro del mantel y se cayó con todo y los platos y escuche risas y era jasper y Alice, yo por mi parte me empecé a reír y me levante a ayudarle a rosalie aun con la risa

-¿estás bien?- dije entre risas y al levantar la vista me encontré con algo que no me esperaba y era Edward y sus hermanos que nos miraban con desaprobación y mi risa se quito, pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí sonrojarme, lo contemple de pies a cabeza, vestía un traje negro con el brazalete de color verde oscuro y caí en la cuenta de que los demás colores correspondían a sus hermanos ¿pero era por sus ojos?

-hey, señorita Arizona ayúdame- volteo de inmediato y era Alice tratando de ayudar a emmet pero Alice se resbalo con no se qué cosa y el ataque de risa me volvió y jasper fue a auxiliarla pero también se resbalo y el ataque de risa se hizo más fuerte y emmet se levanto y tenía en el cabello una lechuga y el ataque me dio más fuerte y me caí y empecé a sacudirme, a patalear y a golpear el piso como una niña pequeña y me olvide de él, ese fue el momento más gracioso de mi vida y ya me había calmado pero volteo y el ya no estaba y no le di importancia y ayude a mis amigos a levantarse y a acomodar todo y rosalie estaba muy enojada, pedimos la cuenta y nos salimos de inmediato, nunca nos habíamos portado bien en las mesas,

-oye burlona, espera- dijo jasper muy serio

-que pasa- dije con una sonrisa

-¿y a que parque de diversiones iremos?- dijo jasper

-no se pregúntale a Alice, que ella organizo todo- y es la verdad yo no quería nada de salidas, solo quería estar sola en mi nueva casa, pero viéndolo por otro lado si no hubiera salido esto no habría pasado

-propongo que vayamos a six flags- dijo rosalie que tenía algo en mente y todos asentimos, ¿pero qué haría el aquí? Y llegamos al parque, a paso veloz compre mi boleto y me metí, apague mi celular y me subí al primer juego que vi, adoraba hacer eso, desaparecerme de los demás en tanta multitud que ni ellos podrían encontrarme, y gritaba cuando el carrito daba vueltas el juego se llamaba "la medusa" después de 4 vueltas me baje toda mareada y busque a mis amigos pero no los veía y camine tranquila me senté un rato en una banquita y me puse a pensar "¿algún día, mi sueño se hará realidad?", y veía a la gente pasar y a las parejas y pensaba en jake y que es lo que pudo haber sido si él no estaría muerto, antes pensábamos en tener hijos y ser muy felices, y ahora estoy sola y me levante y camine sin rumbo fijo, pero mis pies me llevaron a la entrada y me di cuenta de que quería estar sola, me Salí del parque y conduje hasta mi departamento, en donde hay felicidad no quiero estar, y llegue al estacionamiento y vi una camioneta con una figura de color verde oscuro muy familiar, estacione mi auto de siempre y me baje, pase cerca de él y lo ignore, me metí al elevador y presione el conocido botón y sentí que las lagrimas fluían como rio, y las deje viajar por mi rostro, porque nunca enjugo mis lagrimas y no me avergüenza decirlo y espere a que la puerta del elevador abriera, camine presurosa a la puerta de mi departamento y lo abrí, encontré a zara dormida, cerré la puerta y deje las llaves en un perchero que Alice me regalo, saque un pants y una camisa holgada y me quite la otra ropa, vestida nuevamente, cerré las cortinas y me metí a la cama, ¿Por qué pensar en que puedo volver a ser feliz?, ya no quería despertar y cerré mis ojos, y pensando en eso me quede dormida.


	6. el plan de espiarlo

**GRACIAS A:**

**MARO-75**

**GIMENA CUBAS**

**POR LEER/PONER EN FAVORITOS MI HISTORIA/POR VISITARLO/HACER COMENTARIOS/SEGUIRME/DE PONERME COMO SU AUTORA FAVORITA**

Me desperté y no supe la hora que era, no había tenido ningún sueño y encendí las luces, tome mi celular y lo encendí, tenia 5 llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes, el primer mensaje decía "si no me contestas, iré a tu departamento con un equipo swat" era jasper y me empecé a reír pero el susto fue la hora, eran las 10:00 AM, si que tenía el sueño demasiado pesado y era lunes, digité el celular de jasper y a la tercera timbrada

-aja, por fin señorita narizona- dijo jasper con en sentido del humor y lo que me dio más risa fue que dijo "narizona" en lugar de "Arizona"

-perdón jasper, pero tú sabes que me encanta perderme de la vista en bosques y parques de diversiones- le dije caminando a la cocina y me di cuenta que no tenia refrigerador y hoy los electrodomésticos llegan

-ya tengo todo para espiar y vamos a tu casa- ups! Eso se me olvido, pero tan solo de recordar espiándolo se me hizo divertido

-ok, los espero- dije colgando y me fui a bañar en cinco minutos ya estaba lista y me senté en mi sillón y a esperarlos y zara me maulló al oído y pegue un grito, me dirigí a la cocina y tome una lata, se la puse en su platón y me volví a sentar, estaba demasiado ansiosa, solo esperaba que no se enterara, y escuche un golpeteo y Salí disparada hacia la puerta

-¿hola?- dije temerosa

-hola, soy jasper y vendo galletas- uf! Casi me muero pensando que era él, y abrí la puerta y entraron.

-bien, tenemos que darnos prisa lo vimos que salía, así que unos se quedaran vigilando y otros harán la operación- dijo emmet ansioso, Alice y rosalie se quedaron de vigilantes y yo me iba a aventurar a entrar a su depa, y tome mis llaves algo me decía que el picaporte es igual, cerré mi puerta camine hacia su departamento y luego introduje la llave en el picaporte y tan solo con los giros acostumbrados se abrió y me sorprendí y los tres entramos apresurados y cerramos la puerta, su departamento era elegante y con mejor gusto para decorar y encontré el interruptor de la luz y lo encendí

-tiene una televisión de plasma- dijo emmet acercándose y yo camine pero algo interrumpió

-tengan estas camaritas, yo pondré estos cables en su teléfono y ustedes los van a poner en lugares estratégicos- dijo jasper dándonos unas diminutas camaritas y empecé a visitar su recamara y se me ocurrió poner una en su recamara y la busque, llegue a una elegante recamara de color negro, y estaba tendida, toque sus sabanas y eran de seda y un aroma familiar me hizo sonreír, era idéntico al aroma de mi sueño, y la curiosidad me pico, habían cajones y me apresure a poner la camarita en un lugar donde no se viera, y al verificar varias veces que no se viera, empecé a abrir un cajón que estaba del lado izquierdo de su cama y tenía muchos papeles y los revolví todos y encontré una foto de él, vestía con una camisa color blanca sucia y un pantalón café sucio y roto de las rodillas, sonreí de inmediato la tome y la puse en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y escuche pasos, cerré el cajón muy fuerte y era emmet que venía con jasper muy asustados.

-regreso, acaba de verlo Alice, hay que escondernos- dijo jasper y yo me alarme, los jale de las manos y nos metimos debajo de la cama

-¿acaso no nos podíamos esconder en la bañera?- se quejo emmet, y escuchamos pasos y me quede estática

-no, no le visto- dijo una conocida voz y me aterre

-jasper, ¿terminaste de poner todo?- dijo emmet susurrando

-si he terminado, ¿y tu bella?- pregunto jasper

-no, me falta poner dos y ya- le dije en un leve susurro

-quiero ver a ese maldito muerto, pero antes sufrirá lo que yo sufrí, y ella también, por haberme engañado con el- dijo esa conocida voz cargada de odio, ¿pero que la habría pasado?, de inmediato vi unos zapatos negros que se dirigían hacia nuestra posición, y el pánico se hizo presente, y paso mucho rato y escuchamos una cortina de baño cerrarse, menos mal se metió a bañar, y jasper fue el primero en salir y luego emmet y yo Sali rápido pero me impacte con la puerta y me detuve

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo jasper en un susurro audible

-¿Quién quiere terminar con una bala en la cabeza?- esa voz otra vez, pero algo que no calcule

-nadie- dijo emmet, con una sonrisa, y esto iba a terminar mal, así que me apure a poner esas cosas y emmet me siguió, las termine de poner y ya me iba a la salida cuando emmet y jasper se fueron a lo que supuse era una cocina

-¿Qué hacen?, no es momento de comer- dije en un audible susurro

-tengo hambre y mira, tiene tus galletas favoritas, me la llevo por ti, me llevo sus paletas heladas- dijo emmet tomando varias cosas, y acepte las galletas y me asome por la puerta para ver si no salía

-cuando salga no quedara nada de ti, ni los huesos- dijo esa voz cargada de odio y escuche una risa muy burlona y malévola a la vez, emmet y jasper tenían las manos llenas de todo y corrimos rápido a la salida

-hay si como no, mira como tiemblo, nene y metrosexual- dijo emmet entre risas y yo me reí, pero escuchamos pasos y salimos rápido y azote la puerta, rápido corrimos y nos metimos al departamento y llegamos hasta mi cocina y por un buen rato estuvimos ahi y escuche un timbre, me espante y Salí normalmente, abrí la puerta y casi me muero de un infarto era Edward, que tenía su mirada de enojo y sus ojos eran negros

-buenas tardes, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- dije seria y me parece que se dio cuenta porque abrí mucho mis ojos

-¿viste a alguien por aquí, muy sospechoso?- me dijo apretando el puente de su nariz, y mi corazón latía y trate de calmarlo, ese gesto era hermoso

-no, lo siento acabo de salir de la ducha- dije de lo más normal y se escucho un ruido en mi departamento y un intento de maullido, que parecía que pisaban la cola de un gato

-ESE RUIDO QUE FUE- dijo gritando y mi cara estaba roja y quería ser un avestruz para poner mi cara en un hoyo

-es mi gata zara, esta de hiperactiva, se tomo una bebida energética y anda haciendo desastres, llame al veterinario para que le ponga riboflavina eso la Calma- dije haciendo ademanes.

-bien, pero si ves algo raro me dices- dijo achicando los ojos y no muy convencido y se fue, pero yo exhale y mantuve la respiración hasta que se fue, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, cerré los ojos, e inhale y exhale

-¿ya se fue?- dijo emmet asomándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina

-sí y ya se fue- dije con una sonrisa y nos empezamos a reír y escuche mi timbre otra vez, me espante pensando que él se había regresado, abrí y eran las personas de los electrodomésticos, respire aliviada y empezaron a subir lo que les pedí, y llego Alice y rosalie, me empezaron a hacer preguntas de porque me había ido del parque, y les dije que era porque me sentí muy triste, y empecé a llorar, mis amigas llegaron a consolarme y me sentí un poco mejor me levante y pensé en decorar mi pared y escucho una puerta y volteo y era él, Edward vestía con una gabardina color negro y me atreví a sonreírle pero el solo volteo su cara con enojo y me enoje, así que acordamos con Alice que me iba a ayudar a decorar, al parecer ya habían terminado de instalar los electrodomésticos y entramos

-bella hay algo que tienes que oír- dijo jasper tomando mi brazo y entramos a la segunda recamara y había un gran equipo de computo y podía ver su departamento

-ya tenemos la ubicación del cementerio irán el martes, a las 12:00am, instalamos unas pequeñas cámaras y puse un cable-espia- y habían 5 pequeñas pantallas y una computadora ¡qué bien!.

-oye y la compu, ¿está conectada al internet?- dije curiosa

-sí, está conectada y tiene la aplicación para escuchar la llamada- dijo jasper a la vez que se sentaba y movía el mouse en círculos

-Edward lo hemos encontrado- dijo una voz familiar y todos nos pusimos atentos

-¿estás seguro?, porque alguien entro a mi casa retándome- dijo la voz que me hacia delirar muy enojado y eso sonaba sexy

-estoy completamente seguro, y lo metí a una de las bodegas, en cuanto a ella no la hemos encontrado- dijo su hermano y me acordé qué hace unos momentos estábamos en su casa haciendo desastre y medio

-bien, voy en camino, el martes a las 12:00pm lo llevaras al cementerio que está en la entrada, lleva tu 9mm y dile a los demás que se preparen- una voz tan cargada de odio e ira

-muy bien Edward entonces te veré ahí- y se corto la llamada

-¿y se han puesto a pensar?, no tenemos nada que hacer allí, nada- dijo rosalie cruzando los brazos

-si tú no quieres ir, no vayas- se lo dijo jasper apagando la compu

-bella, ¿y tu pistola?- pregunto jasper

-está en mi baúl, por si te refieres a la whalter p99 y la bereta también- dije caminando a mi recamara y sacando las pistolas

-espero que la fama que hiciste en Irak de ser buena tiradora a dos manos, no se te haya ido- sonreí presumida.

-y también tengo el arco y las espadas, así que voy a practicar- dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta, jamás he olvidado mis clases de arquería y he tenido una excelente puntería y qué decir del esgrima también

-entonces vamos a practicar-dijo emmet tomando las pistolas y buscando municiones, yo por mi lado busque mi arco y las flechas y se las di a jasper, y encontré las espadas y se las di a Alice, rosalie no venia, dijo que ella no se iba a involucrar en esto porque apreciaba su vida y no quería morir todavía, emmet le dijo que mejor se fuera a su casa todos nos salimos, cerré mi puerta con llave y pensé en cambiar el picaporte por si él quería entrar, entramos al elevador, haciendo el habito de siempre, y se cerraron las puertas del elevador

-¿Cuándo entraran a su departamento otra vez?- pregunto alice como quien no quiere la cosa y todos la volteamos a ver con una expresión de ¿estás loca?

-hay por favor, no me han contado como les fue..- y la interrumpimos porque habíamos llegado y el estaba ahí

-cállate, o harás que nos mate a todos- le dijo jasper saliendo

-bella, ¿es verdad que te irás a Edimburgo este fin de año?- dijo rosalie mirándome y guiñándome un ojo, había cambiado de tema

-sí, me voy creo que el clima es malsano para mí- camine rápido pero me atreví a verlo y platicaba con unos tipos en ruso, ¡rayos!, yo no sé hablar ruso y abrí la puerta del piloto y mi celular sonó

-pero que rayos- dije buscándolo y lo encontré y sin ver la pantalla oprimí la tecla verde

-¡hola!- dije muy fuerte y enojada

-ISABELLA NO ME CONTESTES ASI- esa voz era la de mi madre y me espante

-¿mami?, ohm que sorpresa que me llames, que felicidad, que regocijo, que.. que..- ya no se me ocurrían las palabras y jasper solo se llevo una mano a la cara y la azoto levemente

-dame la dirección de tu casa- ¿Qué cosa?

-que te de la receta de qué?- le dije haciéndome la que no la escuche

-Isabela no juegues, tu dirección, la quiero ahora, voy a visitarte- no quiero visitas

-mama voy de salida, lo siento no te puedo recibir, a lo mejor y mañana, esuqe mi le faltan algunos adeptos y quiero que lo veas todo listo- dije atropelladamente y cerrando los ojos como si viera, y parándome en puntillas

-está bien de acuerdo, me dices porque quiero presentarte al hijo de mi amiga Charlotte- ¡hay no!, siempre ha querido presentármelo porque piensa que el es mi mejor prospecto y que con el debería de casarme y formar una bonita familia

-si madre está bien- dije con desgano y fui yo la primera en colgar.

-¿ya nos vamos?, muero de hambre y quiero wafles- dijo emmet subiéndose al auto

-¿Por qué siempre piensas en comer?- dijo rosalie subiéndose a la camioneta.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y arranque y en la salida baje la capota y otra vez sentí el aire caliente jugar con mis cabellos, a lo mejor y esta noche lo iba a espiar.


	7. ENTRENAMIENTO

ANTES DE LEER LA HISTORIA LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A:

**MONTEGO24**

**YULI09**

**NBELLACULLEN**

**por leer mi historia, comentarla, poner mi historia como su favorita, por seguirme por ponerme como su autora favorita etc**

**tambien aprovecho apara decirles que este es mi primer lemmon, asi que escriban si les gusto o no**

**y dejo tambien mi face**

** #!/eayalavega**

la imagen que tengo de perfil aqui en fanfic tambien la tengo en face.

Habíamos llegado a un bosque muy frondoso y lo mejor era que estaba solo, me baje de un salto y cerré la puerta, camine hacia la cajuela y la abrí, tome mis Armas y cerré la cajuela mis amigos apenas iban llegando y se bajaron lentamente, pero Alice camino hacia mi dirección y con una amplia sonrisa me pregunto:

-¿puedo dormir en tu casa?- que graciosa ya sabía lo que quería

-ajajajaja, qué graciosa Alice, ya sea a donde va tu petición, lo que quieres es que te lleve a su departamento ¿y como para que quieres verlo?- le dije cruzando los brazos

-quiero verlo- dijo haciendo su gesto de enojada y alejándose, no sé porque su interés si no se hubiera quedado con rosalie nada se hubiera perdido

-y no me han contado como les fue- dijo Alice sentándose en una roca

Camine hacia donde ella estaba y acomode mis armas y me pare frente a ella

-entramos a su departamento y vaya que es lujoso, solo que a emmet se le ocurrió tocar su televisión de plasma- volteé mi cabeza en dirección a emmet y solo me miro con una sonrisa y proseguí- jasper nos dio unas camaritas para instalarlas en lugares estratégicos y que no se vieran mientras que el instalaba el cable-espía, yo me dirigí a su recamara y cuando entre vi una esplendorosa cama de color negro con sabanas de seda, y a su alrededor tenía muchos cajones y me dio curiosidad, así que me acerque a husmear en uno, abrí la caja y solo encontré muchos papeles y encontré una foto de el- Alice tenia una sonrisa amplia y busque la foto en mis bolsillos y la saque y se la di a Alice

-¿esta es la foto?- pregunto dándole vueltas

-si esa es la foto y entonces escucho pasos rápidos y me asuste, pero era jasper y emmet que venían corriendo con cara de que vieron a un fantasma y me dijeron que tu lo habías visto y nos escondimos debajo de su cama y escuchamos una conversación que al parecer encontró a alguien que le hizo daño y después se metió a la ducha, así que salimos pero yo me pegue y jasper me pregunto qué me sucedía pero no lo dijo en susurros, no, lo dijo en voz alta y se dio cuenta y el tipo dijo que quien quería terminar con una bala en la cabeza y emmet le respondió que nadie, yo pensaba que esto iba a terminar mal y camine hasta la puerta principal pero jasper y emmet se detuvieron a comer y a robar galletas y paletas, y volvió a decir que cuando el saliera no quedaría nada de él ni los huesos, pero emmet no se pudo quedar callado y le dijo que era un nene y un metrosexual, así que salimos corriendo y nos metimos hasta la cocina- y me levante para caminar y alcanzar a mis amigos y Alice venia corriendo detrás de mí,

-no me has terminado de contar me quede picada- dijo Alice rascándose la cabeza

-nos metimos a mi casa y terminamos en la cocina y nos quedamos por un rato, y escuche mi timbre, y me espante y abrí la puerta y ¡oh sorpresa!, era él, preguntándome que si había visto a alguien sospechoso y le dije que no, pero alguien hizo ruido y me pregunto y tuve que echarle la culpa a mi gato- dije levantando la voz en lo ultimo

-es que me caí y tire todo y maullé- dijo emmet viéndome y habíamos llegado a un claro muy grande y jasper había puesto las dianas así que tome mi arco y una flecha y la puse a la altura de la mejilla y la libere con mi dedo y acerté en el centro de la diana, y volví a caminar enfrente de la diana y volví a acertar hice lo mismo en las dianas restantes que eran 10, y lo repetí cinco veces, después de que me acabe las flechas seguí con las pistolas y me acabe las balas de las dos pistolas y luego jasper tomo una de mis espadas y estuvimos practicando hasta la tarde

-Alice, te puedes a quedar a dormir- le dije con una sonrisa- y ella en cambio dio pequeños saltitos y me abrazo

-ok, voy por mis cosas y te veo en tu departamento- esta noche si lo voy a espiar.

Termine de recoger las flechas y los casquillos y las puse en la cajuela busque mis llaves y sentí algo acartonado en mi bolsillo derecho y lo saque de inmediato y era su foto pero no me di cuenta cuando Alice me la devolvió, y encontré mis llaves y arranque de inmediato, otra vez la idea de espiarlo mientras el duerme, pero esta vez seria cautelosa, porque no había nadie que nos avisara y mañana iríamos al cementerio haber que es lo que ocultaba, y llegue al estacionamiento y me baje pero él estaba ahí, me estacione como de costumbre y trate de portarme normal, apague mi auto, le puse el bastón en el volante y tome mis llaves, me baje y cerré la puerta y me fui a abrir la cajuela y saque la maleta roja con un león medieval cocido de color oro, y entre rápido

-buenas tardes- dijo una voz muy familiar y me detuve rápido y volteo y era Edward que me saludaba, mi sonrojo no se hizo aparecer y me volteo y una amplia sonrisa se apareció

-buenas tardes- le dije como pude y en sus ojos vi que estaba enojado pero tenía una hermosa mirada y miro al piso porque parecía Heidi con mi sonrojo y me mordí el labio inferior

-¿te apena algo?- dijo acercándose a mí y mi corazón latía muy fuerte que si seguía así iba a darme un infarto y levante la cabeza

-no, no me apena nada- y mi cabello cubrió mi cara y en ese momento el se acerco a mí y empezó a besarme, otra vez ese aroma, sus besos, su mirada me tenían prisionera y lo tome del cuello y él me tomo de la cintura pero escuche mi timbre y todo desapareció. ¡RAYOS!, me desperté y no sé cómo es que me dormí pero de algo estaba segura a él lo vi en el estacionamiento, pero el sueño era tan real su olor, su forma de besar y enojada avente un cojín a la pared y el sonido incesante del timbre me había hecho enojar mas, Salí rápido abrí la puerta y vi a Alice que estaba en la puerta y la deje pasar

-¿y a qué hora iremos?- dijo Alice poniendo su maleta en el sillón

-a las tres de la mañana- le dije cerrando la puerta y sentándome en el sillón, tenía en la mente ese sueño y zara se acorruco en mis piernas

-¿te pasa algo?- dijo Alice llegando a mi lugar, la mire y sonreí

-sí, he tenido dos sueños con mi vecino, se llama Edward, he soñado que estamos en un parque y lo esperaba pero el llego y me acerque a él y le dije que lo había extrañado y él me miro, ¡de una manera tan hermosa! Y yo me sonroje y él me beso y fue un beso tan apetecible, tan ensoñador- dije sonriendo y soltando a zara para agarrar un cojín y apretarlo

-¡ESTAS ENOMARADA!- dijo Alice dando un sonoro grito y dando vueltas y brincando por cualquier lado

-vaya, parece que ese sueño se hará realidad, ¿y cuál es el otro sueño?- dijo Alice sentándose y recargándose en mi brazo

-el otro sueño que tuve hace unos instantes, el y yo estábamos en el estacionamiento y él me saludo y yo me congele y le respondió el saludo y se me acerca, pero yo mire al piso y me puse como Heidi de roja que estaba y me toco mi mejilla y me pregunto que si algo me apenaba y le dije que no y empezó a besarme- le dije en una amplia sonrisa y recordar sus besos hacían que mi corazón latiera muy rápido y me sentí sin aire, me levante para abrir las ventanas y cuando volteo Alice tenia una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes

-¡estas enamorada!, se te nota en la cara, estas sonrojada y sonriente y por eso abriste la ventana porque te quedaste sin aire, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo dando pequeños saltitos pero pensé que no sería conveniente celebrar ahorita

-no celebraremos nada, celebraremos hasta que seamos novios- las palabras se salieron de mi boca, esto no estaba bien, tenía que tener una mente ordenada, además es un matón, no podría hacer nada con el porqué no tiene fidelidad a nada ni a nadie, me volví a sentar estaba perdiendo el juicio solo por dos sueños que parecían tan reales

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Alice sentándose en el piso

-pierdo la cabeza por un tipo que no lo conozco, lo espío sin tener alguna razón muy coherente, es un matón, los matones no tienen fidelidad, ni respeto por nadie ¿Qué me hace pensar que el me tendrá fidelidad?, debe de andar con muchas mujeres como la tipa rubia rojiza que salió de su departamento muy sonriente- dije molesta y deje el cojín en su lugar

- y eso que importa, si tu estas enamorada de él, lo más seguro es que el de ti también, algo tiene que hacerlo cambiar y esa serás tu- dijo Alice levantándose y dando vueltas, vi el reloj y eran las 8:00pm y tenía que cenar

-¿vamos a cenar?- le pregunte y asintió con la cabeza, tome una chamarra rosa y las llaves, apague las luces y cerré el lugar con llave caminamos al elevador y se abrió pero lo que vi no me agrado era Edward besándose muy acaloradamente con la tipa rubia rojiza y tenía ganas de ahorcarlo y estrellarlo en la pared y a la tipa también

-¡perdón!, las dejamos pasar- dijo Edward saliendo del elevador y la tipa muy colgada de su cuello y riéndose como un oso perezoso, yo no le respondí y les di el paso y entramos, apreté el botón y se cerró la puerta

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?, ¿Qué tal y si esa tipa es su novia?- dije muy enojada y Alice se quedo callada, salimos del elevador y nos fuimos caminando hasta la calle, había un restaurant y cenamos allí en total silencio, regresamos al edificio, entramos al elevador y apreté el conocido botón y cuando llegamos al último piso nos bajamos pero otra sorpresa también me hizo estallar escuchaba gritos y gemidos

-¡más duro Edward- dijo una voz femenina procedente de su departamento

-¿quieres mas de esto?- una voz ronca le respondió

-sí, más duro y fuerte, ¡qué grande y gruesa la tienes!- eso termino por hacerme enojar mas

-es para ti, mi mujercita, toda tuya- le respondió con un toque de ternura y eso me rompió el corazón, ahora sabia que el tenia una novia y que yo no podía entrar en su lugar

-¡amor, creo que voy a llegar, te amo!- le dijo en gritos y unas lagrimas salieron, porque me enamore de él

-¡yo también voy a llegar amor!- dijo Edward y escuche unos gritos y gemidos casi bestiales

Me metí a mi departamento y empecé a llorar, que tonta fui al pensar que esos sueños se harían realidad y mi corazón me dolía mucho ¿Qué pensaba que podría volver a ser feliz?

-tenias razón, tiene una novia y se ve que se aman mucho- y volví a llorar mas y me quede dormida, soñé que estaba en Escocia pero sentí unos dedos que tocaban mi cara y me desperté

-es hora de ir a ver- dijo Alice y me levante sin ganas y salimos en silencio y saque la llave y la metí el en picaporte y la gire, se abrió su recamara y encendí la lámpara y Alice también lo hizo y encontramos ropa esparcida por toda el lugar pero mis pies me llevaron hacia su dormitorio y los encontré dormidos muy abrazados ella tenía su cabeza recargada en su pecho y los dos tenían una sonrisa y caí en la cuenta de que ella era su amor ¿Por qué creía que yo? Y se empezaron a moverse me espante y Salí corriendo y busque a Alice

-Alice vámonos- le dije pero se encendió una luz y nos ocultamos atrás de la televisión

-Edward no te muevas, pásame tu pistola yo voy a haber amor- le dijo la tipa con dulzura

-está bien, amor, pero deja que yo vaya es muy peligroso y no es la primera vez que me pasa- y los dos salieron abrazados pero se detuvieron en donde llegaba la luz de su recamara y Edward beso su cuello y después su cabeza, pero ella lo encaro y Edward le dio un beso en la frente y la tipa empezó a besarlo y entrelazo sus manos con las de el

-te dije que no había nada, amor- le dijo la tipa a Edward aun así besándose

-Eddie a empezado a reaccionar, ¿quieres someterlo?- le dijo el apartándose de ella y sonriéndole a lo que ella asintió y se volvieron a besar y se separaron

-te amo, más que nada en el mundo- le dijo Edward a la tipa a lo que ella le sonrió y puso sus brazos en su pecho

-yo también Edward, te amo como no tienes idea, te amo hasta morir- y se volvieron a besar muy amorosamente pero sus miradas eran de amor puro y yo tenía ganas de llorar así que ellos se fueron a su recamara besándose y cerraron la puerta y nos salimos, llegamos al departamento me metí a mi recamara y cerré la puerta para cambiarme, ya que estaba en pijama abrí la puerta y Alice se metió al baño a cambiarse yo me metí a la cama y empecé a llorar hasta quedarme dormida.


	8. EL CEMENTERIO

**Antes de empezar gracias:**

**V1V1**

**MONTEGO 24**

**por leer y comentar mi historia, hice una pagina en facebook se llama "Fanfic-misterioso y seductor vecino", la imagen es la misma que la historia, es decir, esta Edward vestido de negro, subiré las imágenes de los personajes y las canciones, y agreguenme en face Esmeralda Ayala Vega.**

Me desperté y no volví a soñar otra vez, pero tenía una idea clara en mi mente volver a Escocia y quedarme ahí, porque aquí ya no había nada para mí, lo único que fui a encontrar era un matón que me enamoro y resulta que tenía una novia, y yo sonriendo como una tonta y pensando en sueños absurdos, pero hoy el iba a matar a alguien, y las ganas se me habían ido, me levante con desgano y fui a bañar pero no vi a Alice y supuse que ella ya se había ido, me quite la pijama y abrí las llaves y empecé a llorar, fue un amor a primera vista y yo me deje llevar por su hermosura, su mirada su manera de caminar, el tono de su voz y sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes, ¿Por qué me quede aquí?, me hubiera ahorrado todo esto si le hubiera hecho caso a María:

"¿Por qué quedarse aquí cuando ya no hay nada para ti, ve a Escocia, necesitas aire, si no lo haces muchas cosas se confundirán y solo será más difícil- me dijo maría debajo de la lluvia, en la última morada de jake

Tienes razón- le dije encarándola"

Pero no le hice caso, en todos estos años no le hice caso, aquí ya no hay nada para mi, solo el recuerdo y la duda, la duda de volver a hacer mi vida, me termine de bañar y me vestí y zara empezó a maullar y le di comida y escuche el timbre, con desgano abrí la puerta y me encontré a ese tipo que miraba hacia la pared

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- le dije muy fría y él me miro pero en sus ojos vi un brillo

-¿has visto a alguien salir de mi departamento?- me dijo sonriendo

-no, no he visto a nadie, porque yo duermo en la noche no en el día, así que si me disculpas estoy muy ocupada y adiós- le dije cerrándole la puerta en las narices ¡claro que se quien estuvo en su departamento!, tome una chamarra y busque mis documentos para arreglar mi pasaporte y de paso comprar una tv, tome las llaves de mi Ferrari y abrí la puerta pero al salir el seguía ahí

-creo que ya te di la información que necesitabas, ahora déjame pasar- le dije muy enojada y el solo sonrió

-es que no dejaste que terminara de hablar- ya me había colmado la paciencia

-nuestra conversación termino y no hay nada más que hablar, así que DEJAME EN PAZ- le grite en su cara y lo empuje, estaba muy enojada pero sentí una mano que me toco el hombro y me jalo

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué le hablas así?- me dijo esa rubia rojiza y sus ojos eran verdes muy claros como los de su otro hermano de Edward y su cabello era entre rizado u ondulado pero los dos vestían de color negro y enojada le conteste

-porque ese tipo de ahí- le dije señalando a Edward -me está preguntando que quien carajos, entro a su departamento, ósea, a mí que me importa quién lo quiera matar ¿entiendes?, yo no lo estoy vigilando las malditas 24 horas y nuestra conversación acaba de terminar- le dije enojada y los deje ahí, caminando al elevador me empecé a reír de mi agresividad pero esa parejita de tontos se las busco y que agradezcan que no les di un puñetazo en la cara y me Salí del elevador y me metí al auto y lo encendí con rumbo a la embajada, y puse música pero sonó u2- witth a shout del álbum the dreams come true y le subí al volumen ¿Por qué quería hablarme? Y empecé a recordar que habíamos instalado cámaras y que yo instale en su dormitorio y pensé que podía ver que mas estaban haciendo, era una masoquista pero eso me serviría para sacarlo como una carta maestra debajo de mi mano, había llegado a la embajada y por suerte el tramite había sido bastante rápido y a me iba a comprar una tele y llegue a la tienda de electrodomésticos aparque el auto pero había un volvo bastante familiar y pensé que era ese, me baje rápido para evitar alguna platica si era el

-hola vecina- una voz sedosa y seductora me hizo paralizarme pero mi estomago sentía unas mariposas, así que respire hondo y cerré los ojos y lo encare

-déjame adivinar, ¿me vas a preguntar si se te perdió tu auto?, pues tengo una respuesta para eso, y si se lo llevaron pero fue la grúa porque lo estacionaste en un lugar para discapacitados, y adiós- le dije apartándome de él y allí se quedo, camine lo más rápido posible hasta entrada y ahí busque un carrito y camine hasta el pasillo de electrodomésticos por suerte no me había seguido y compre una tele plasma y un DVD y compre algunas películas y al salir el ya no estaba pero ya era hora de traer mi arma siempre, subí mis cosas y me metí al auto arranque y llegue al departamento, pero al llegar al estacionamiento estaba él y la tipa besándose acaloradamente y me daban ganas de atropellarlos pero me estacione como siempre, baje mis cosas y me fui al elevador

-vecina le ayudo- dijo el ¿desde cuándo los matones son amables?

-sí, gracias- le dije dándole el empaque de la tv y la tipa me lanzo una mirada asesina nos subimos al elevador y esto se volvió bastante incomodo un aroma muy familiar me envolvió y mi corazón latía muy desbocado y sentí que me miraban y volteo y era el que me miraba sus ojos verdes y tenía una sonrisa, y me sonroje pero desvié la mirada y habíamos llegado al último edificio y abrí la puerta

-si quieres te ayudo a instalarla- dijo serio pero se veía tan hermoso que mi subconsciente hablo por mi y le dije que sí y le ofrecí agua, fui por los vasos y los llene de agua natural y le di su vaso pero roso sus dedos contra los míos y una rica descarga eléctrica me hizo presa y me aleje rápido y empecé a tomarme mi vaso de un solo trago pero él lo empezó a hacer y le dio solo un sorbo pero mi mirada viajo hacia sus labios que quedaron húmedos y una chamarra gris que traía se le veía tan sexy y volvió a tomar su bebida y se la termino

-quie…quie…quieres más ¿agua?- le dije tartamudeando y el hizo me miro como la primera y luego sonrió era una mirada fiera y asesina pero su sonrisa lo hacía verse aun mas adorable y muy, muy guapo y tome su vaso y otra vez volvió a rosar sus dedos contra los míos

-no gracias, no me gusta mucho el agua natural, prefiero la cerveza, el tequila, el vodka, buchanan's, y los cigarros- ¿cigarros? ¿Cerveza? ¿Bebidas alcohólicas?, que corriente

-a mi no me gusta nada de eso, soy alérgica a la nicotina- y me fui a la cocina a dejar los vasos y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara y abrí a la llave y empape mi cara en el agua para ver si no era un sueño pero al hacerlo varias veces sentí una emoción de felicidad y cerré la llave y escuche un sonoro maullido que pegue un grito y luego me caí, me levante y Salí rápido

-qué bonita gata, se parece a su dueña, ¿Qué raza es?- dijo Edward abrazando a zara

-es un angora turco, parece que le caes bien, normalmente los angora si ven a un extraño se van, pero tú, pareces haberle agradado- le dije acercándome a él y tome a zara pero nuestras miradas se conectaron

-me llamo Edward cullen masen-me dijo extendiendo su mano y yo se la tome y después solté a zara

-me llamo isabella marie swan , pero prefiero que me digan isabella, espera no, bella, si bella- le dije en una sonrisa

-hermoso nombre, ¿te invito a cenar esta noche?- eso me callo como un balde de agua fría y con hielos incluidos

-¿isabella?, te preguntaba a qué hora puedo pasar por ti- mi nombre completo sonaba como música celestial y mas con su sedosa y seductora voz y escuche un grito que me caí, y desorientada me levante rápido e iba a golpear a quien me había molestado y cuando lo hice era emmet con rosalie y jasper

-hola, oigan chicos esperen afuera, estoy ocupada- les dije juntándolos y llevándolos a la salida

-pero yo quiero hacer pipi- dijo emmet muy urgido

-no me digas emmet, puedes hacerlo en la azotea- le dije empujándolo

-bien lo hare en la azotea- dijo emmet sonriendo

-espera no, no lo hagas en la azotea... Lo que trato de decir es que se esperan aquí y luego los atiendo ¿sí?- tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y rápido volví a mi casa y cuando voy entrando él se voltea

-perdón ahm pues que te parece a las 8:00pm- le dije jugando con mis manos y él se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-entonces así será- me susurro muy sexi en el oído y beso mis cabellos, pero tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo que lo mirara, yo solo me sonroje y su mirada era asesina, pero lo hacía verse eran sus hermosos ojos verdes

-entonces a las 8- y me dio un casto beso en la frente y el corazón estaba latiendo rápido, como si hubiera corrido para alcanzar una cometa y me lleve las manos a la cabeza y me deje caer en el sillón y eran las 6:30pm

-¿Qué quería?- dijo jasper sentándose a mi lado y emmet se paro enfrente de mi y rosalie cerró la puerta

-me invito a cenar- dije en un susurro y sonriendo

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo emmet achicando los ojos

-que me invito a cenar, sordo- le dije sonriendo

-¿Cuándo?- grito rosalie y se sentó en el piso

-hoy en la noche y tengo que apurarme, pero no se que ponerme ¿me ayudas?- le dije a rosalie parándome y me fui a la recamara y abrí mi ropero pero solo tenía muchos pantalones y no tenía un vestido elegante y llego rosalie

-¿no tienes ningún vestido?- me dijo agrandando los ojos

-no, no tengo- y me tomo de la mano y salimos hasta el elevador y nos metimos y apretó el botón de planta baja y se abrieron las puertas y seguimos caminando y me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me metí y ella se acomodo en su horrible mercedes

-¿me quieres decir a donde vamos?- le pregunte porque ya no me estaba gustando la idea

-no te preocupes, veremos un salón de belleza y una tienda de vestidos- me dijo como si fuera obvio eso me estresaba y entre tantas avenidas llegamos a un centro comercial muy bonito y entramos a una tienda departamental

-¿hola les puedo ayudar en algo?- una chica nos atendió y rosalie le pidió que le mostrara vestidos azules, esa era mi color favorito antes de la muerte de Jacob

-rosalie, sabes que el color azul no lo uso- le dije muy seria

-ya lo sé, pero tienes que aprender a vivir con tus viejos gustos- me dijo rosalie a la vez que tomaba cinco vestidos azules y me los daba, y me fui al probador y tome el primer vestido que era uno corto con mangas largas y un cuello largo y me lo probé pero me encanto como me quedo y ya no necesitaba los demás y escuche un toc-toc

-bella déjame ver el vestido- y era rosalie que quería verlo y Salí

-no, te ves muy señora- me dijo rosalie mirando casi todo y se empezó a reír cuando miro mis pies

-¿y crees que iras con tus tenis converse?- sacudí la cabeza y me metí al probador otra vez y volví a escuchar un golpeteo y abrí la puerta y me quede sorprendida y era alice con unas zapatillas azules que las tenia agarradas de su listón y con una sonrisa

-estos te quedaran mejor y quítate tus tenis- y los tome

-que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, por cierto no me dejaste una nota- le dije al mismo tiempo que le daba mis tenis y me media las zapatillas

-estabas muy dormida que no te desperté y quítate ese vestido es feo- cerré la puerta y me lo quite y tome otro azul que tenia mangas cortas y un pronunciado escote pero me llegaba al muslo y tuve que salir con desgano

-ese es perfecto- dijeron las dos a coro y desorbite mis ojos y las mire como su estuvieran locas

-este no, es muy vulgar mejor me pruebo otro- y rápido me metí al probador y me lo quite pero vi el reloj y eran las 7:00pm tenía que apresurarme bastante rápido y encontré un vestido azul de manga mediana, pero las mangas eran de una tela delgada y era largo y con brillantes en la parte de los hombros y una pequeña rosa en la parte de la cintura y con este me quedaba y Salí y ellas me miraron con una enorme sonrisa

-ese te queda hermoso, ahora quítatelo y ross, nos alcanzas después- me volví a meter para quitarme el vestido y las zapatillas me vestí muy rápido y le di las cosas a rosalie y nos fuimos caminando a un salón de belleza y nos atendió un hombre

-hola me llamo paolo, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- dijo un tipo vestido de negro y pensé ¿los matones son estilistas?

-gracias quiero que maquille a mi amiga y le haga un lindo peinado- le dijo Alice sonriéndole y nos hizo caminar y me senté en una silla y me puso un plástico y lo abotono y casi me asfixio y empezó a ponerle agua a mi cabello y lo jaloneo y 30 minutos después yo estaba echando humo por mis orejas y tomo un espejo grande cuadrado y lo puso en mi nuca y vi montículos de cabello muy bien peinados y pequeñas trenzas y sonreí

-y ahora falta el maquillaje- dijo en tono solemne y puse una cara de desconcierto y empezó a colorear mi cara y quedo con un poco de color

-¿de qué color es el vestido?- pregunto

-azul- le contesto mi amiga y el saco una bonita carpeta de sombras y empezó a mezclarlas y vi como mis parpados tomaban un hermoso azul metálico de varios tonos y mis labios los pinto color beige con un brillo y había terminado, y acabamos ahí y ya íbamos muy rápido no me reconocía por el maquillaje siempre había sido elegante pero deje de serlo y mire mi reloj y eran 7:50pm y me alarme rosalie conducía como una loca si la ocasión lo ameritaba

-escuchen, díganles a los demás que me esperen en el estacionamiento porque hoy iremos al cementerio haber que trama y dejen mi ropa preparada, Alice asintió y por fortuna habíamos llegado y cuando rosalie se estaciono Salí rápido y me siguieron y apreté el botón muy conocido y subió rápido y Salí hacia mi departamento y camine muy rápido y volví a mirar mi reloj 7:50, bien 10 diminutos para vestirme rápido y empecé a quitarme todo cuidadosamente y me puse el vestido y los zapatos, mucho más rápido, busque mi perfume de jazmines y una gargantilla que no volví a usar era un zafiro en forma de corazón y Alice me ayudo y Salí corriendo y me quede parada en la puerta

-te ves muy hermosa- dijeron mis amigos a coro y yo sonreí, me sentía como en mi primera cita y escuche un timbre y abrí intempestivamente y era él, vestido de smoking y Salí rápido

-buenas noches, luces hermosa- me dijo sonriendo torcidamente y yo me sonroje

-tu luces elegante- por no decirle apuesto, hermoso, encantador, rompe corazones y me tendió su brazo y yo nerviosa lo acepte y sentí mis ojos brillar y caminamos al elevador y los dos coincidimos en tocar el botón de planta baja y nuestras miradas se conectaron y quite mi dedo rápido y mire hacia el piso y me sonroje

-tienes un sonrojo muy hermoso- dijo con una seductora voz y me mordí el labio inferior y empecé a ponerme nerviosa

-gra…gracias- no podía articular una palabra porque siempre me hacía estragos, me hacia sonreír

Y por fin habíamos llegado y camine muy rápido y me tomo de un brazo

-es por aquí bella- mi corazón latía muy rápido que apenas si podía escuchar o caminar sin caerme y como hipnotizada camine atrás de él y me subí al copiloto y su auto que era un feo volvo olía muy agradable un aroma muy dulce pero percibí rosas y eso me hizo pensar en ella y me enoje

-¿estás bien?- dijo Edward sacándome del enojo

-si estoy bien gracias- le dije sonriendo y me puse el cinturón de seguridad arranco pero esto me parecía un sueño y trate de contener la respiración para ver si era un sueño que en cualquier momento despertaría y cerré mis ojos por varios minutos y los abrí y vi las estrellas en una hermosa noche y volví a sonreír

-¿en qué piensas?-dijo Edward mirándome en un alto

-en que la noche es como tú, hermosa con las estrellas y oscura, así eres- le dije en una sonrisa

-¿te refieres a que soy hermoso y oscuro?- dijo con sonrisa torcida y se empezó a reír y su sonrisa era cantarina y habíamos llegado a un bosque y tomo un sendero y nos llevo a una casa muy bonita adornada con toques orientales y habían muchos carros y él se bajo y camino a la dirección de mi puerta y la abrió, me tendió la mano como todo un caballero y se la acepte pero otra vez esos toques y caminamos

-señor Edward- dijo un tipo que se me hizo conocido

-buenas noches señor newton- lo saludo cortésmente y nos dirigimos a una sala

-olvide decirte que es el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor- me dijo en una sonrisa y yo le sonreí

-ahí esta- y entrelazo sus manos con las mías y sentí desfallecer

-bella te presento a mi hermano Roberto y a su novia isabella- se llama igual que yo, y les estreche la mano a ambos y me di cuenta que estaban vestidos de negro, así que el de ojos azules era su hermano mayor

-déjame adivinar, te llamas isabella- dijo mi tocaya para variar con un tono de voz burlona y eso me enfado y sabia que no nos íbamos a llevar bien, iba vestida como una vulgar mujer un vestido negro corto hasta el muslo y muy escotado de los senos hasta el ombligo ojos verdes claros y cabello negro lacio y unas zapatillas de plataforma y además fumaba

-bueno, tengo dos nombres isabella marie, pero prefiero isabella y abreviado- le dije sonriendo

-qué raro también tengo dos nombres aura isabella- y se estaba asomando una risa y pensé típico nombre de pueblerina y note que en su pierna derecha traía un tatuaje de un dragón chino y casi me muero ¿había estado en la cárcel?

-bueno las dejamos Roberto y yo tenemos que ir a ver un par de cosas- sonreí pero mentalmente pensé "no me dejen con esta mujerzuela" siempre había sido muy delicada con este tipo de cosas

-no creas que no me di cuenta que me miraste, ¿eres lesbiana?- disculpa qué cosa me dijiste

-tome un curso de perspicacia en el FBI, tu feo tatuaje indica ¿eres de la mafia? O ¿estuviste en la cárcel?, tu forma de vestir indica que eras una prostituta, y la fumadera también tienes una mirada de que poco te importan las personas y soy heterosexual- y termine de hablar y ella me lanzo una mirada asesina

-así conque quieres jugar rudo, niña, pues estuve en la cárcel porque mate a tres personas, no tengo remordimientos en lo que hago y me visto como se me da la puta gana ¿lo oyes? Y vuélveme a mirar mal y te juro que te matare- y empecé a reírme

-creo que no nos vamos a llevar bien, y mejor así, yo no vine aquí a hacer amigos, vine porque Edward me lo pidió fin de la historia, adiós se acabo, dime algo que no me de risa y que no te considere como una tonta- le dije sonriendo

-¿crees que te soy graciosa?, Roberto, Edward y Hakuron son de la mafia de hong Kong los reyes dragones- me quede helada, nada más ni nada menos él era un mafioso, como diría el sargento Garret ¡santo dios del cielo!

-¿bella estas bien?, luces pálida mas de lo normal- que bien y habían llegado

-el es mi hermano hakuron, hakuron esta es bella- dijo Edward haciendo las presentaciones y estreche su mano, pero los tres tenían esa mirada asesina, pues claro son familia y hakuron estaba vestido con una especie de bata oriental con un dragón verde, pero él era alto de ojos verdes claros y el cabello negro y de pronto llego una chica como de 17 años e iba vestida con quimono

-kurumi, aquí estas te presento a bella swan- dijo Edward entusiasmado

-hola soy kurumi- me dijo extendiendo su mano

-encantada soy bella- le dije con cortesía

-qué bonito vestido, pero ¿no crees que te ves muy señora?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- y esta quien se creía

-hola Edward veo que ya llegaste y acompañado- esa voz la conocía pero claro era esa rubia rojiza

-ella es tanya mi guardaespaldas y ella es bella- mis ojos estaban desorbitados y muy enojada lástima que no traje pistola, pero si era algo cierto no iba a hacer amistades con corrientes como ellas, si estuviera jasper, las criticaría o rosalie

-no hace que nos presentes, y a ustedes tres los esperan, yo me quedo con ellas- dijo la tal tanya y esto me iba a sacar de mis casillas, vestía igual que isabella bueno solo le faltaba el ridículo tatuaje

-y en qué piensas niña- me pregunto tanya con un tono muy grosero

-kurumi tengo 23 años, me gusta la ropa elegante y occidental, precisamente yo no te veo tan mayor ¿tienes 20 pero te quedaste con la cara de una niña de 8?- ya estaba enojada y me fui a sentar

-no, de hecho tengo 17- me dijo levantando la voz y tanya e isabella se empezaron a reir

-no me levantes la voz, por cierto tanya ¿Edward te saco de un basurero o de alguna alcantarilla?, te vistes muy vulgar igual que isabella, solo te falta el ridículo tatuaje- les dije muy severa y las tres se sentaron

-escucha mosca muerta, no creas que se a que vienes, solo te digo esto Edward es mío, y no dejare que una escuálida como tú, me lo quite, y te matare si lo dañas- me dijo la tanya amenazándome con su dedo índice en un tono mordaz al menos ya me había dado pistas del porque estaba con él en su departamento, el resto sería muy fácil de investigar

-déjame adivinar, ¿lo conoces de toda la vida?- esa pregunta a las tres las dejo perpleja

-sí, lo conozco desde que el tenia 4 años, y no dejare que nada le vuelva a ocurrir, el ya sufrió demasiado y ahora que tú te interpones no dejare que el sufra- me dijo en un tono intimidante, que estúpida es ella

-no te tengo miedo, prostituta, ni a ninguna de ustedes dos y si tienen inconformidad de que este aquí, díganselo a ellos, a mi no, yo no me iré solo porque unas callejeras me lo dicen, me voy cuando yo quiera y sé que no nos llevaremos muy bien, soy educada, elegante pero agresiva, sincera, perspicaz, inteligente, ingeniosa, suspicaz y sabia, si intentan destruirme, yo lo hare por dos veces y empezamos con alfil toma peón- y tenían una mirada de muy pocos o tal vez nada de amigos, pero no me dejaría amedrentar ni humillarme por solo tres callejeras

-y otra cosa que se me olvido, bella cuídate la espalda- dijo tanya con ese tono que destilaba odio y advertencia

-lo que digas gallina, sabré que cosas ocultan ustedes y porque defiendes a Edward, así que piérdete- dije terminando la conversación y en ese momento llegaron los tres hermanos y Edward me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos y yo le sonreí, pero yo tenía una interrogante en la cara, ¿Qué era ella de Edward?, ¿a lo mejor era la que quería matar?, ahora tenía que ser astuta y pensar antes que ellas, y además hoy irían al cementerio, esto sería algo difícil

-bella, ¿tienes algo?- dijo Roberto mirándome como lo hace Edward con esa mirada asesina

-si estoy bien- dije sonriendo

-¿Qué es a lo que te dedicas?- pregunto tanya con una sonrisa triunfal, pero yo se la quitaría

-fui marine, estuve tres años en Irak, soy viuda, hija de padres abogados, he vivido en Escocia, Inglaterra, e Italia, y mañana hare un examen del FBI- le dije sonriendo y jugando con la servilleta y su sonrisa de tonta se le esfumo, y Edward parecía que eso no le importo, y la noche transcurrió en miradas incomodas y dieron las 10:30pm

-bueno.. es hora de irnos bella- se acerco a mí con una sonrisa seductora, le correspondí a la sonrisa pero de pronto su semblante cambio a uno de ira, y rápido me incorpore y él se apresuro a caminar y lo seguí los más rápido que pude y llegue hasta su auto y me subí al copiloto, y encendió y manejo muy rápido y temí por un minuto que nos estrellaríamos contra algo, instintivamente mi mirada se detuvo en el volante y vi sus manos aferradas al volante y sus nudillos casi se salían de la piel y los músculos, y rápido desvié mi vista y habíamos llegado, y se detuvo la entrada del edificio

-perdona por no llevarte hasta el departamento pero tengo cosas que hacer- y sin más, me baje de inmediato y cerré su puerta, rápido arranco y se paso varios altos y me dirigí rápido al elevador, tenía que alcanzarlo y digite el botón conocido y espere impaciente a que llegara a mi piso y al llegar vi a emmet que a bostezaba y Salí corriendo

-¿oye cómo te fue?- me iba siguiendo

-luego te cuento, solo me cambio y nos vamos, toma mis armas y espérame en el estacionamiento- Alice se acerco a ayudarme, y jasper se fue con emmet pero rosalie no estaba y pensé que ella ya se había ido, como dijo, ella no se metería en esto, y me termine de vestir, tome las llaves y cerré la puerta y con los tenis puestos Salí corriendo y Alice me alcanzo y las dos al mismo tiempo entramos al elevador

-¡rayos!, estoy emocionada, porque otra vez lo vamos a espiar, luego me cuentas como te fue, y rápido llegamos a la planta baja y me subí en el Ferrari junto con Alice y los cuatro emprendimos el viaje al cementerio, jasper traía un carro diferente un Ferrari tipo california, y ya sabía porque lo traía, para huidas rápidas solo apretar el acelerador y salía corriendo, y por fin habíamos llegado, aparcamos a unos metros de la entrada y nos bajamos intempestivamente pero algo nos detuvo y habían unas camionetas, que supuse, eran de él y sus hermanos

-tomen, estas linternas, no podremos evitar no mirar en la oscuridad, y nada de separarnos, eso complica las cosas, aunque no es mala idea, pero por cualquier cosa mejor hay que estar juntos- y tomamos la linterna y empezamos a caminar y la reja estaba abierta y entramos, pero un aire violento nos hizo estremecer y nos apresuramos al entrar y encendí mi linterna y los demás también lo hicieron y con ellas en la mano empezamos a inspeccionar cada lapida pero siempre había un susurro en mi oído y escuchamos algo impactarse en el piso, y nos alertamos rápido y era Alice que se había tropezado

-alguien me empujo- dijo molesta y a la vez incorporándose

-sí, claro échale la culpa a los fantasmas- le dijo emmet iluminando su cara y escuchamos un grito desgarrador y nos juntamos y me abrace de emmet

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto emmet aterrado

-porque no dices expecto patronum, para que te dejen en paz- dijo jasper y caminamos y había un claro

-váyanse de aquiiiiiiiiii- una espectral voz escuchamos, pero esta no me dejaría espantar por alguien ya muerto

-y si no me quiero ir, ¿Qué harás?- y empecé a caminar

-vamos, no se dejen amedrentar por un muerto- dije caminando y ellos me siguieron pero sabía que esas eran advertencias de algo y vi unas figuras negras y me oculte en un mausoleo

-que es eso- pregunto emmet

-dirás quienes son- le dijo Alice y caminaos en cuclillas para estar más cerca y sentí una fría mano en mi brazo, pero se me fue el aire y me resbale y asustada le pedí mi arma a emmet

-la olvide en el auto- enojada le avente una piedra pero él se agacho y le dio a una de esas figuras negras

-hay alguien aquí- dijo una voz enojada

-gracias bella, ¿no quieres brincar en su cama y que te lea un cuento?- dijo jasper en voz baja y todos corrimos más adentro del cementerio, pero era grande y volvimos a caminar todos juntos

-¿no tiene la impresión que no debemos de estar aquí?, lo digo porque este lugar esta desolado y llegamos al cementerio de los pobres y a él no lo encontramos- dijo emmet asustado

-no debemos de estar aquí, hemos llegado a la zona más alejada del cementerio, pero miren a lo lejos, ahí está, apaguemos las linternas y solo nos quedaremos con una y es la mía- tenía razón se miraba algo a lo lejos y corrimos y al momento de llegar nos escondimos y lo pude ver bien

-hola james, cuánto tiempo sin verte- le dijo Edward a un tipo todo harapiento y con una coleta pero el tipo se abalanzó contra él, y Edward se quito a tiempo y saco una navaja de uno de su bolsillo pero él estaba vestido de otra manera, un pantalón negro tipo militar, con botas militares y una camisa delgada de manga corta que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y también habían muchos tipos, vestidos de negro que miraban todo con una sonrisa, pero Edward volteo rápido al tal james y le clavo la navaja en una mano y el grito de dolor

-esto es para que te acuerdes, de mi, que con el rey dragón no se juega,- Edward le hablaba con odio, y se dio la vuelta pero al mismo momento le propino un golpe en la nariz y le salió sangre al tal james

-Aro pásame el cuchillo grande- le dijo a un tipo mayor que él y él se lo entrego

-vas a sufrir lo mismo que yo, sentirás lo que yo sentí cuando tu, maldito, me quitaste todo y encima me quitaste a Tanya- dijo Edward jugando con el cuchillo

-¿piensas que te quite a la hermosa pelirroja?, no, ella se fue conmigo, porque una noche la encontré desnuda en mi cama y me dijo que se lo hiciera, y se lo hice muy desenfrenado, y luego me dijo que se había enamorado de mi, y por eso se fue conmigo.- entonces Edward ¿también mataría a tanya?, y Edward enojado le clavo el cuchillo en una pierna y se escucho un fuerte grito y me tape los oídos

-eso, mátame para que ella no te ame, además ella planeo tu muerte, la idea de enterrarte vivo fue mía, pero ella consiguió el veneno de pez globo y lo puso en tu comida- dijo el tal james jadeando y Edward le saco el cuchillo y se lo clavo en la otra pierna

-estábamos muy felices sin ti, ella ha planeado todo, dijo que si no morías, buscaría las formas posibles para matarte.

-eso no es verdad, ella me ama- dijo Edward con certeza y le volvió a clavar el cuchillo en la mano en donde no había sido clavada y otro grito de dolor se escucho, de pronto mi celular sonó, y me espante que apague el celular rápido y escuche pasos

-parece que alguien también quiere jugar- y era Roberto se había acercado mucho y me escondí bien, y me quede inmóvil por unos momentos y rogando a los cielos que no nos descubrieran

-¿Quién era hermano?- pregunto Edward y Roberto le dijo que no encontró nada

-james la hora de morir se acerca, así que te destazare como a una res, sufrirás MUCHO- y se escucho un grito y ruido me incorpore y le había clavado una mano al piso, esto no terminaría bien, además mis amigos y yo corremos el riesgo de terminar como él, así que camine y escuche pasos, me detuve

-bella, sigue caminando- y era la voz de jasper pero lo dijo audiblemente, ni siquiera en susurro y escuchamos gritos de suplica

-¿Quién está ahí?- su hermano Roberto no se había ido

-nadie, sigue caminando- esa voz era la de emmet

-no quedara nada de ti, ni los huesos- dijo con una voz cargada de ira

-esa frase ya la escuche metrosexual- emmet venia caminando hacia nosotros con Alice

-cállate emmet, o harás que nos maten- le dijo Alice enojada a emmet y era verdad y escuchamos un impacto de bala cerca de nosotros

-corran- dijo jasper sobresaltado y empezamos a correr, habían pequeños pasillos en ese lugar pero la luz era muy escasa y me tropecé con mis pies muchas veces, y estábamos a la mitad de la salida, ¡hay no!, este es mi fin, debimos de haberle hecho caso a rosalie ella no vino porque sabía en lo que esto terminaría, como jasper iba al frente nos guio hasta una catacumba y de una patada entramos, tome mi lámpara rápido y me alumbre

-¡qué horror- dijo Alice espantada, pero para mí este era un lugar seguro, al menos habíamos terminado en una catacumba vivos

-hay que quedarnos aquí unos momentos, apaga eso bella,- me dijo tomando la lámpara y apagándola

-en donde esta- esa hermosa voz aterciopelada era de él, de Edward

-corren muy rápido, los perdí de vista-le dijo Roberto a Edward

-vámonos ya, quiero irme a bañar, estoy lleno de sangre- dijo Edward con leve tono de cansancio, sentí escalofríos y una respiración en mi cuello y estaba en estado de pánico y saque mi linterna

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto emmet

-alguien respira en mi cuello- dije en susurros y tome mi lámpara pero emmet encendió su lámpara y su expresión y la de los demás, cambio a una de horror

-váyanse de aquí!- y volteo lentamente y vi una figura negra y rápido Salí corriendo pero de tanto que iba corriendo no me fije lo que pisaba y termine cayéndome en la fosa común mi linterna quedo separado de mi y sentía que me hundía y me moví desesperadamente pero sentía que me hundía mas y además no es correcto pisar los cadáveres, pero olí sangre y llegue hasta mi linterna que estaba encendida y vi que mi ropa estaba llena de sangre y busque la causa, me aproxime a una bolsa que se veía nueva y la curiosidad me gano y la abrí, era la cabeza de james y rápido me Salí y corrí los más rápido que pude, pero sentí que algo tomo mi pie y hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y me estampe con algo duro y vi que todo se oscurecía


	9. ¿HOSPITAL?

PERDÓN** POR EL ATRASO QUIERO AGRADECER A **

**marjhocullen**

**victoriaquimby**

**lisa cullen 92**

**turka**

**gracias por presta atención a esta historia y asimismo quiero decirles que tengo otras dos historias pasen a mi fic**

Estaba en una especie de autobús y en un lugar que no conocía pero el autobús se detuvo y vi a través de la ventanilla unos autos negros que tapaban el paso al camión y se bajo un tipo y varios más, los reconocí y se acercaron al autobús y espantada me levante de mi asiento y me escondí debajo del mismo y escuche pasos

-esto es un reten por favor bajen- dijo un hombre y yo me quede inmóvil pero empezó a desvanecerse todo y era un sueño.

Sentí unas manos en mi cara y desperté pero atrape esas manos y eran de mi mama, ahora no estaba soñando pero todo me daba vueltas

-hija, estas viva- me dijo mi madre tocando mi cara

-algo así…en donde estoy-me toque la cabeza y sentí unas telas cubrirla

-en el hospital, tuviste un accidente- ¿hospital? ¿Accidente? Y recordé que estaba en el cementerio de fisgona y me impacte con algo

-¿y cómo termine aquí?- pregunte incorporándome pero sentí cosas punzantes en mis manos y veo que tengo agujas

-¡AGUJAS!- grite muy audible y me las quite rápido sufro de belonefobia, y vi que todo se tornaba negro y sentí unos labios en mi frente y me desperté y vi a Edward

-como te sientes- ahora me siento mejor con el

-¿eres tú?- pregunte con un hilo de voz

-¿disculpa?- una voz diferente me hizo despertar por completo y vi a un tipo rubio, guapo y de ojos azules, y no era Edward

-¿Quién eres?- le dije seriamente y me levante

-hija, el es Mike Newton es hijo de mi amiga Charlotte, estudio en Harvard en la facultad de derecho- que bien, el golpe me afecto y le estreche la mano, pensé que era él, que bien hubiera sido el

-disculpa, ¿tú me besaste la frente?- le dije levantándome

-no- dijo el tal Mike con una sonrisa de "yo si fui, pero no lo digo" y eso me causo nauseas, bien, conozco a un matón y a un insano mental aunque el matón es preferible guapo y elegante, con instinto asesino

-tu mama me ha hablado de ti y quería conocerte- me dijo sentándose cerca de mí y tomo mi mano y me tense, odio que me hagan eso

-sí y que te conto- le dije apartando mi mano pero vi a mi mama y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era un indicativo de que "el es perfecto para ti"

-bueno chicos me voy- mi mama se alejo y Mike le dijo muchas cosas que no le preste atención

-tu mama me conto que eres viuda, lamento la perdida de tu esposo- dijo Mike y nuestras miradas se conectaron pero la aparte rápido porque me desagrado

-gracias por las condolencias, eso fue hace años y no me gusta hablar de esto- le dije severa mi corazón es solo para Edward nada mas.

-entiendo no es fácil, llegue a tu casa la semana pasada y me hospede en tu cuarto, espero no te moleste- dijo en una tonta sonrisa

-no me molesta, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras- al final no voy a regresar a esa casa y estuvimos conversando, las mismas preguntas tradicionales y de pronto la cabeza me dolió

-me duele la cabeza, quiero descansar- que bien algo para que se vaya el parlanchín y no deje pensar en mi vecino

-bien, mañana te veo- me acomode en esa camilla y me tape, pero al mirarlo vi en sus ojos el deseo

-que bien, descansa- le dije y me tape, cerré mis ojos pensando en Edward, ¿Por qué me había invitado a cenar?, sentí unas manos tocar mi espalda y rápido me destapo pero la sabana era interminable y sentí que me impacte contra el suelo, y todavía seguía enredada en las sabanas y me quitaron la sabana "Edward" pensé en él y al destaparme por completo era…

-JASPER- grite molesta

-¿pensaste que era tu matón favorito?- y se empezó a reír

-sí, anhelaba que fuera él, hoy mi mama me presento a un hijo de una de sus amigas, y te juro, que no lo quiero cerca de mi- me incorpore con trabajo y me senté en la cama

-deberías de pensar en el, como una buena opción, María lo investigo y mira lo que traigo- de su mochila, saco una cantidad de papeles que podrían parecer biblias

-este es su expediente- me dijo dándomelo y decía en letras grandes negras "CONFIDENCIAL"

-lo he estado leyendo, pobre tipo, se quedo huérfano a los 4 años, sus hermanos se dispersaron, su padre mato a su madre y se suicido, su abuela Elizabeth murió cuando el no nacía- pobre de el

-déjame leerlo jasper- le dije molesta y empecé a leer

"Edward Antonhy Cullen Masen, nació el 20 de junio de 1985, es el menor de los tres hermanos, el mayor se llama Roberto Cullen Masen nació el 11 de julio 1983 y Hakuron cullen Masen nació 29 de marzo de 1984, Edward es alto, piel blanca, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, paso al cuidado de….- y me espante porque jasper se abalanzo contra mi

-esconde eso- dijo alarmado

-porque, estoy en la parte más importante- le dije leyendo

-escóndelo- me lo arrebato de las manos y enojada se lo arrebate

-que si- me lo quito

-que no- se lo quite

-¿buenas noches?- y mi corazón se detuvo era él, con sus hermanos y que guapos se veían, vestidos de saco y corbata y jasper me lo quito y lo escondió detrás de su espalda

-que me lo des- y empezamos a forcejar

-¿Qué es ese libro?- pregunto Edward

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntamos jasper y yo al unísono

-el libro, o lo que se están matando- y una risa empezó a asomarse y jasper me lo quito y se fue corriendo al sillón y lo metió deprisa

-es que es mi tesis, de … fotografía en los ponis, tengo que entregarlo y ella lo quiso ver y quedárselo porque hablaba de winnieh poo y adiós- se fue corriendo y sus hermanos lo veían

-tu amigo es muy extraño, igual que tu- me dijo enarcando una ceja y luego me sonrió

-te deje en la entrada del edificio ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto achicando los ojos

-tuve un accidente- le dije tocando mi frente

-y como me encontraron- empecé a arreglar mi almohada

-una amiga tuya, que es bajita nos dijo- dijo hakuron que se puso en el borde izquierdo mientras Edward se puso enfrente de mí y Roberto se puso enfrente de su hermano hakuron

-ah ya, se llama Alice- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿qué te paso?- me pregunto Roberto

-pues…me estaba terminando de bañar y me resbale y me pegue en la cabeza- que buena mentira, si supiera que mis amigos y yo, fuimos a espiarlo de seguro me aventaría de la camilla

-perdón, tu ya tienes que descansar y nosotros interrumpiéndote- dijo Edward mirando las sabanas

-no, para nada, yo me duermo hasta muy tarde- le dije para tranquilizarlo y se quedaron un rato mas,

-ya nos vamos, bella te cuidas mucho- dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a darme un beso en la frente y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y por un momento se me fue el aire de los pulmones y ya se habían ido, me dio un beso, y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.


	10. TE RECUERDO DESDE SIEMPRE

**gracias a Lurix por leer mi loca historia y opinen de la historia, ahora que sabran como es edward**

Después de unos días y en eso navidad y luego año nuevo, hay un día que jamás quise que llegara, el aniversario luctuoso de Jacob, 2 de enero, me dieron de alta en el hospital y llame a jasper para que pasara por mí, los espere afuera del hospital y me senté en una bardita

-bella- una voz familiar me hizo levantar la cabeza y era rosalie, ella se acordaba muy bien

-rosalie que milagro- me levante y la fui a abrazar pero sentí muchos brazos

-¿pensabas que te dejaríamos sola en este día?- emmet estaba atrás de mi y le agradecí por estar conmigo, pasamos a mi departamento y al llegar al estacionamiento mi corazón empezó a latir muy desbocado y me baje de inmediato me subí al elevador y mis amigos tuvieron que detenerlo

-jasper en donde está el libreto de Edward- pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-esta con María, le fue a sacar copias y te lo entregara en el cementerio, por cierto, está enojada contigo y no sé porque- me dijo al mismo tiempo que bajábamos pero emmet nos detuvo

-bien alec- esa voz otra vez es Edward pero hablaba con satisfacción

Pero estábamos a escasos metros del y emmet perdió el equlibrio jalo a jasper, y después a mi pero no pude sostenerme y no se a quien jale pero todos estábamos en el piso y quejándonos

-emmet, medio valoro mi vida como para volver al hospital y bien sabes que no me gusta un hospital- y al incorporarme sentí una mano que me tomaba suavemente volteo a esa dirección y Edward me ayudaba a levantarme

-después te marco- y guardo su aparato

-gracias- le dije tratando de no volverme a caer

-¿Por qué siempre tienes accidentes?- me pregunto Edward sonriendo y lo tome de los brazos

-tengo mala coordinación- termine de incorporarme a la vez que le hablaba

-bella vámonos ya- Alice me saco de mi burbuja y me despedí de él, fui a mi departamento corriendo, salude a zara y me vestí de negro pero hay algo que no le había dado mucha importancia el día estaba nublado, en años anteriores estaba soleado como si alguien se quisiera burlar de mi dolor, salimos directo y en el estacionamiento Edward no estaba pero me acorde de algo

-¿Quién tiene la rosa?- pregunte alarmada

-María ya la tiene y ya hizo un hoyo para sembrarla- dijo jasper y llegamos al estacionamiento del cementerio que bueno que no era al que fuimos esa noche, era otro, un cementerio pero su familia había comprado una parte del cementerio

"bella, he decidido cremar a Jacob- su padre se acerco a mí, y sentí que me desmayaba

-¿Qué dice señor black?- volví a preguntar otra vez

-si me escuchaste bella, voy a cremar a mi hijo- me dijo enojado

-¡por favor!, no lo creme,- me arrodille y las lagrimas empezaron a correr"

-bella ya llegamos- la voz de rosalie me corto esa memoria

-¿estás bien?- se acerco a mí y las lagrimas empezaron a caer

-es solo que recuerdo el día en que su padre lo quiso cremar- dije en altibajos susurros, rosalie me abrazo y yo también, caminamos entre las lapidas y al llegar empecé a sollozar, jamás lo volví a visitar y como es costumbre su padre iba a recriminarme no quería escuchar eso

-buenas tardes señor black- lo salude

-buenas tardes bella- me dirigí hacia María que me dio la rosa y la empecé a plantar, pero al mismo tiempo lloraba, termine de plantar le prometí plantar rosas blancas eso significaría nuestro amor y a la vez los años que pasaran hasta nuestro reencuentro la catacumba era algo rara, era en forma cónica, entre a paso presuroso, y encontré su lapida

-Jacob, te extraño, pienso que si no estuvieras muerto hubiéramos hecho una hermosa familia, siempre decías que querías una hija muy parecida a mi- y solloce otra vez

-¿Por qué no te fuiste?- una voz familiar me hizo reaccionar y volteo y era María con un libro bastante extenso

-estaba a punto de irme, empecé a caminar y encontré un departamento- le dije tranquilizándome y levantándome

-sí y encontraste a un criminal de clase mundial- se acerco a entregarme su expediente

-te dije que te fueras a Escocia porque necesitas tiempo, tal vez una vida entera antes de volver a empezar, solo encontraras la duda y los recuerdos- me dijo acercándose más a mi

-¿Por qué quedarte aquí, si la esperanza ya se fue?- me dijo caminando

-creo que encontré mi esperanza- le dije recordando a Edward

-eso no es ningún consuelo para ti, ninguno- y me senté en el piso

-si te quedas aquí, vivirás atada a tu dolor, atada en la duda y en la oscuridad como una noche invernal que llega sin advertencia, aquí vivirás viendo las marchitas rosas y hasta que todo el mundo cambie y los largos años de tu vida pasen, otra vez se reencontraran, aquí solo hay dolor- y tenía razón pero al conocer a Edward esa esperanza se hizo más grande, solo él podía detener esas ganas de irme

-tienes que irte- la escuche alejarse tome su expediente y lo empecé a hojear y me encontré con una foto de él y sonreí al verlo, pero yo no me iría si no te tenía otra razón más, Salí de la catacumba y ya no estaba su padre y menos María, así que cerré la catacumba y me fui con mis amigos a una cafetería, si él no se hubiera muerto mi vida seria plena pero a la vez no hubiera conocido a Edward y no tuviera emociones fuertes como él me hace sentir, llegamos a la cafetería y comimos ahí luego fui a mi departamento a cambiarme y después empecé a llorar, pero deje de hacerlo porque busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón su foto que había hurtado de su departamento, al encontrarla la puse en mi almohada y así siempre soñaría con él, busque la computadora y la encendí, esperaba impaciente, y recordé lo que dijo María "criminal de clase mundial", y en la compu busque la cámara escondida y le doy clic al icono se desplego rápido pero no estaba Edward y lo bueno que estaba en colores, picada por lo que había pasado en mi ausencia busque los archivos de los días anteriores y en el primer archivo lo hicieron salvajemente en la sala, el segundo día estaba solo, el tercer día hablaba por teléfono, el cuarto día estaba con otra mujer haciéndolo, y en todos los videos está solo y casi aparece la tal tanya, enojada apague mi compu, y tome su expediente y localice donde me había quedado "paso al cuidado de un amigo de su madre pero lo asesinaron y sus hermanos se dispersaron, su madre se llamaba Esme masen y su padre Carlisle cullen, su padre mato a Esme, por una supuesta infidelidad, después su padre se suicido, Edward empezó su carrera delictiva a los 15 años, a los 17 entro a la cárcel y a los 21 salió de la cárcel y asesino al policía que lo encarcelo, en su estancia en la cárcel se alió con las pandillas entre los más destacables, triadas chinas, mafia rusa, mafia mexicana, mafia colombiana, al igual que sus dos hermanos, controlan la mayor parte del trafico de drogas, cambian el liderazgo cada 3 meses, su perfil psicológico es cruel, sanguinario y le gusta torturar, destaza a sus enemigos vivos, es egocéntrico le gusta fumar, las bebidas alcohólicas, las fiestas, le gusta apadrinar a la novia y a las jovencitas que cumplen 16 años, no le gustan las fallas, y si lo traicionan, no dudara en quitar al traidor, curiosamente sus dos hermanos son así, los tres comparten las artes marciales, les gusta el color negro y gris, debilidad por las mujeres hermosas, pero Edward mato a su primer esposa, rompiéndole el cuello, le gusta romper cuellos, es el más peligroso de los hermanos después de Roberto y se dice que puede leer mentes y saber quién miente, las mujeres que lo ven, no pueden evitar suspirar por él, y se dice que la juez Bree Tanner lo dejo salir en libertad cuando cumplió 21 porque le hizo un favor sexual…" ya no seguí leyendo y me di cuenta de que me enamore de un perfecto psicópata, y digo perfecto porque es hermoso, tome su foto y la use como un separador su historial lo oculte en mi baúl y le puse un candado, el de seguro ya me habría investigado, y lo único que no me dice es lo de tanya ¿acaso será su igual?, será como él? y los más impactante de casi todo, ¿la juez tanner se enamoro de Edward y por eso lo hizo con él?, vi mi reloj y eran las 4:30 pm iba a dar un paseo por el parque casi llevaba un mes viviendo aquí, y con lo que me vine a encontrar un hermoso matón que cada que lo miro acelera mi pulso, pero lo único que jamás me había quedado claro era, ¿quiere algo de mí?, porque tan sorpresivamente me invita a cenar, es algo que jamás he pensado, Salí del edificio y llegue al parque y atravesé la avenida principal, llegue al parque de donde un mes antes estaba decidida a irme de aquí, un lugar lleno de recuerdos

-bella- escuche una voz lejana y me detengo un segundo y giro la vista ansiosa para ver si era Edward, pero vaya sorpresa que me di, no era él, era Mike

-hola Mike- dije con desgano

-tu madre me dio esta dirección y quería saber si, quieres salir conmigo ahorita- me miraba con intensidad pero lo que hice fue mirar al piso, pero sentí unas manos que tomaban mi rostro, levante mi mirada y Mike se acerco a mi muy nervioso y empezó a besarme, pero sus besos eran dulces y sentí mi cara arder y le correspondí en el beso, posicione mis brazos en su cuello y nuestro beso duro 5 minutos, al terminar, Mike me miraba con cariño y yo quede ruborizada y no sé que me había pasado que no me aparte de su lado toda la tarde y me acompaño a mi departamento

-bueno, aquí es en donde vivo- le dije soltando su agarre después de todo nos habíamos besado toda la tarde aunque en todo momento sentí una mirada pesada

-qué bonito lugar- me dijo Mike tomando mi mano

-¿gustas pasar?- instintivamente lo abrace y nos volvimos a besar, pero escuche una puerta y seguí en mi burbuja, y por fin entendí que me había enamorado de Mike

-claro, si así lo quieres-, abrí la puerta y pasamos como un matrimonio, cerré la puerta y me quite el abrigo y Mike hizo lo mismo

-¿gustas algo de tomar o comer?- le dije sentándome en la pequeña estancia

-bueno, si hay algo que quiero, y se llama bella- me tomo de los brazos y nos volvimos a besar, y Mike tuvo que salir por que iba a comprar comida y algo de vino.


	11. TE AMO A TI PERO A EL NO

**HOLA, PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, PERO ME CAYERON MUCHAS COSAS ENCIMA Y YA NO PUDE CONTINUAR CON ESTE Y CON EL OTRO FIC, PERO LES PROMETO QUE LAS COMPENSARE CON LOS CAPÍTULOS UN POCO LARGOS :)**

Me dolía la cabeza por el vino y espantada volteo hacia los lados y por suerte no había rastros de Mike , desorientada me fui al baño y tome una relajante ducha, pero algo en mi me hizo hacer clic, porque estaba muy triste y sola bese a un hombre que no era, y estoy segura de que Edward me había visto con el gordo de Mike, pero aclararía las cosas con Mike y apresurada me vestí y me peine como pude, tome las llaves del auto y me aproxime a la puerta, tome la perilla, y del otro lado escuche voces, pero no entendí nada por que hablaban en japonés, y escuche la voz de mis sueños, Edward hablaba muy bien el japonés, sentí mi cara arder y de manera intempestiva abrí la puerta

-¡auch!- escuche muy fuerte y con tono femenil, alarmada, salgo por el pequeño espacio que había entre el marco y la puerta, pero la plática de Edward se detuvo y habían unos tipos de ojos rasgados, pero me tropecé con mis pies y se volvió a escuchar otro grito

-bella, ¿tienes piernas de papa el día de hoy?- me levante y vi a Alice que se sobaba en la frente, la mire con culpa.

-perdón Alice- le dije disculpándome y la aparte de la puerta, cerré la puerta con llave y la tome de su mano a rastras.

Apreté el conocido botón y de inmediato se abrió la puerta de par en par y nos metimos, Alice se soltó de mi agarre

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?- pregunto una Alice demasiado disgustada

-es que ayer vi a Mike y nos besamos- y de inmediato oculte mi cara con mis manos

-¿Qué hiciste que cosa?- Alice dejo de sobarse el golpe, y entorno los ojos y me miro como una loca

-hay Alice, no te hagas la sorda, me bese con el gordo rubio pero ahora me siento culpable- me cruce de brazos y mire al piso, de pronto sentí un dedo que me picaba las costillas

-¿Por qué haces eso?, ¿al menos lo conoces?- Alice dejo de picotearme las costillas y el elevador se detuvo y volvió a abrir la puerta, camine rápido a mi auto y me subí, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entro Alice

-¿y a donde vamos?- pregunto molesta

-a casa de mis padres, el está ahí- encendí el coche y a toda velocidad maneje, llegue a mi casa y estacione el Ferrari en la entrada y la puerta pequeña de la entrada estaba abierta, Alice me siguió y nos adentramos, al parecer estaban haciendo jardinería y vi a Mike oliendo mis rosas favoritas y camine hacia el

-hola Mike- dije indiferente

-hola rosa más bella del jardín- y se me acerco queriéndome abrazar, pero instintivamente me aleje

-Mike, ayer en la tarde me besaste, y no sé porque, te correspondí en el beso, pero esta mañana en la ducha lo pensé bien y déjame decirte que, no me interesa formar una relación contigo y si te bese fue porque me sentía sola y triste- lo mire fijamente a los ojos y él me miraba con enojo

-ya veo, así que se puede decir que eres una cachonda cualquiera, y si un hombre te guiña el ojo tu andas como perra en celo- lo dijo alzando la voz en lo último, y me enojé tanto que con todas mis fuerzas le di un puñetazo directo en la nariz y Mike cayó en el pasto agarrando su nariz, no sé si le saque sangre, pero no paraba de gritar y muy molesta, camine hasta la entrada de la casa y subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de lo que antes era mi habitación y tome las pertenencias de Mike y las puse en su valija, me tarde muchísimo porque eran siete valijas y las saque todas al jardín.

-¡mira lo que me hiciste perra!, ¡me sacaste sangre de la nariz, y ahora lo pagaras!- seguía en el piso el niño bonito y mas enojada le avente la valija y le cayó en la cabeza, tome otra valija y se las empecé a aventar

-quiero, que te largues de mi casa, gordo idiota, tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así, ¿Quién te crees?, tu solo eres un jodido invitado y ahora lárgate antes de que te llene los intestinos de plomo, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?- tome las valijas que quedaban y por suerte había una manguera y la conecte, pero Mike se incorporo y me apresure, rápido abrí la llave y mire a Mike que estaba a unos centímetros de mi y con la cara llena de sangre y su bata azul igual

-mira lo que me has hecho, ahora te hare pagar caro- y se me acerco y rápido abrí el aspersor y lo moje todo

-la manguera, por suerte es muy larga, tanto como para que tomes tus cosas y te vayas, ahora vete- le dije mojándolo

Había tomado sus cosas y se fue, camine hacia mi auto y Alice me siguió

-¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo?- dijo cruzando los brazos y me detuve

-me sentí triste, porque todavía no supero la muerte de Jacob y Mike estaba cerca de mí y necesitaba sentirme bien, así que de cierta manera lo use, pero al que de verdad quiero y apenas lo conozco es a él, a Edward- termine de decirlo y me sentí bien y libre, y camine de vuelta a la casa hasta donde está el jardín, y una vez ahí busque mi lugar favorito y como todo era verde, lo recordé a el, el color de sus ojos, el color de su cabello, su mirada, su sonrisa, el timbre de su voz, me recosté en el pasto y de pronto me dio la sensación de estar en Escocia, y empecé a hacer a hacer angelitos en el pasto, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba feliz.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia mi auto y mire a mi amiga que tenía un expresión en su cara que no logre descifrar, le abrí la puerta y por ahí me metí hasta llegar a mi asiento, porque me dio flojera abrir la otra puerta, Alice se metió y cerró la puerta, y encendí el auto y maneje hasta llegar a mi casa, hice lo de costumbre, nos subimos al elevador y apreté el botón, pero en todo momento no dejaba de sonreír

-¿se puede saber que te sucede?- me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa

-es que después de golpear a Mike, por fin entendí lo que paso, use a Mike para que me hiciera feliz, no lo amo, pero al que amo es a Edward, ya sé que todo esto suena tonto, pero me enamore de el- dije recordando sus ojos

-no suena lógico lo que dices pero, te vez feliz, tienes una luz que no logro descifrar- me tomo el hombro mi amiga y me sentí reconfortada y llegamos a nuestro destino, salimos del elevador pero en la puerta de mi depa, había alguien parado y camine rápido pensando en el.

-¿Edward?- dije feliz, pero voltea y no era él, era la señora que me mostro el departamento, y se me esfumo la sonrisa y quede completamente helada

-no soy él, y me alegro de no serlo, estoy aquí porque quiero hablarle de él, ahora así que sígame- dijo molesta la señora, Alice llego a mi lugar y busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves de la puerta y las encontré

-Alice, ten las llaves, entras y ahorita regreso, voy a ver qué es lo que quiere esta señora con Edward- y se las di en sus manos

-¿Qué crees que te quiera decir?- me pregunto confundida

-no sé, pero será mejor averiguar, el día que me mostro ese lugar me advirtió sobre el- le dije alejándome y la señora molesta me esperaba en el elevador, entre y apretó el botón numero 5 y se cerraron las puertas

-yo le había advertido lo que ese demonio hizo, pero como usted me dijo que era marine, supuse que podría ayudarme, usted es representante de la ley- me dijo segura de sí misma

-ahm es verdad, si, usted me advirtió de él, pero el cuerpo de marines esta para…- y la señora se alejo de mi, la vi y comprendí que habíamos llegado al piso, Salí de inmediato y la seguí

-se lo dije ahora lo pondrán en su lugar, cretino- al parecer la señora le hablaba a alguien en tono triunfante pero temí que se lo dijera a Edward y camine rápido, me detuve al ver la escena, un hombre sangraba de la nariz y volteo a mi lado derecho y mire a Edward completamente rojo y su mirada con odio hacia el tipo y me atreví a hablar

-¿y qué paso aquí?- dije lo más segura que pude con un tono autoritario

-hubo un mal entendido y mi esposo insulto a Edward- una voz femenina me hizo voltear y era una mujer de cabello rojizo con aspecto felino, pero se me hizo familiar la vi en los videos y estaba follando con mi ensueño, creo que su esposo se dio cuenta de lo infiel que era

- así que este infeliz me golpeo. Dijo el tipo jadeando y tocándose la nariz

-y como usted es representante de la ley quiero que lo castigue- me exaspere y la vi como si estuviera loca

-nadie habla, al menos de que yo lo diga así que mujer explícame lo sucedido- mire a Edward y me miro, y sentí que el tiempo paso largo sus ojos estaban negros y me daban unas ansias de besarlo, pero desvié mi vista hacia la mujer que miraba al suelo

-escuche que tocaron mi timbre y abrí la puerta y era Edward que me pedía por favor si podía lavar su ropa, yo me encargo de la limpieza y de su comida, porque somos amigos y le dije que si, así que él me dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento salió mi esposo, me tomo de los cabellos y me aventó al piso, entonces Edward se metió y agarro a mi esposo del cuello y lo azoto contra la pared y le dijo que no me volviera a tocar de ese modo o lo lamentaría y lo soltó pero mi esposo le dio un puñetazo y le dijo que era un infeliz bastardo hijo de perra, y Edward le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y corrí a ayudarlo y en ese momento la señora salió a auxiliarme, pero a mi esposo le empezó a sangrar la nariz- me quede impactada

- y fue entonces cuando fui por usted, pero antes de hacerlo ese hombre le dijo al esposo de victoria que no tenía las suficientes agallas para enfrentarse como hombre- dijo la señora mirándome

-aja y dime Edward es así como paso este problema- lo mire tratando de ocultar mis ganas de besarlo y me acerque a el

-sí, es así como paso- me dirigió la vista con frialdad

-y usted quiere que haga que con el- le dije a la intendenta

-es verdad que soy la autoridad, pero yo no soy policía, además yo estoy para defender los intereses del tío Sam, Edward tuvo razón al defender a su amiga y al defenderse de este tipo- todos me miraban sorprendido hasta él, pero él se fue y lo seguí al elevador camine pero el ya estaba adentro e iba a apretar el numero 8, pero ya estaba y se cerró la puerta

-¿porque me defendiste?- me pregunto serio y me sobresalte

-no lo hice, al querer defender a tu amiga de una posible golpiza fue un acto bueno, además soy neutral- le dije mirándolo, pero él me miraba y así duramos hasta que llegamos a nuestro piso, rompí el contacto visual y Salí del ascensor pero el tomo mi mano y otra vez sentí esas cosquillas que no me dejaban tranquila

-oye, te invito a cenar, hoy a las 8 y ve casual, no vayas como si fueras a ver a la reina de Inglaterra- me dijo en un susurro tierno mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la suya y mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar

-acepto- le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su otra mano con ansias, pero soltó mis manos bruscamente y sonriendo malévolamente y camino a su departamento y yo me fui al mío

-oye hello kitty, hasta en la noche- escuche su voz y lo mire, pero él me sonreía y lo mire también y le devolví la sonrisa.


	12. ¿EL DÍA ESPERADO?

**GRACIAS A csuhayl y Ela03**

Seguí caminando a mi departamento con una enorme sonrisa y toque la puerta

-¿Quién?- pregunto Alice y me enoje

-yo, duende ábreme- le dije aun tocando la puerta muy insistente

-ok, ya voy y deja de tocar- me dijo molesta y me empecé a reír y le seguí tocando hasta que abrió por completo

-eres muy insistente y ¿ahora?, ¿Por qué sonríes como loca?- me dijo en el borde de la puerta y entre de inmediato y cerré la puerta y me quite mi abrigo

-¡tengo otra cita con Edward!- dije cantando y corrí a mi habitación me quite los tenis y salte en la cama, estaba tan feliz

-¿y para que te quería la señora?- me sorprendió su voz y me deje caer, pero en ningún momento deje de sonreír

-quería que pusiera a Edward en su lugar, porque le había roto la nariz a un tipo y le dije que no podía porque no soy policía, así que todos me miraron sorprendido, hasta él, pero se fue y lo seguí y me pregunto el porqué lo había defendido y le dije que solo me puse neutral- y me recosté y tome una almohada- el me miro y lo mire, pero tenía tantas ganas de besarlo pero habíamos llegado y me Salí rápido del elevador y me sorprendió lo que hizo, el me tomo de las manos y yo las entrelace y me susurro que si podíamos salir a las 8, y le dije que si- y acto seguí avente la almohada al piso y seguí brincando en la cama

-espera bella, si sigues brincando me voy a caer de la cama y te culpare- y de un salto me baje de la cama, de pronto escuche que tocaban la puerta y me quede inquieta

-iré a ver quién es- dijo Alice alarmada y se fue, y rápido busque mis tenis y me los puse y escuche que corrían y rápido me abalance al baúl

-es tu mama y esta con el tal Mike- me dijo asustada y toda la felicidad se esfumo y ahora se transformo en horror y en pánico, me quite del baúl y me puse bien los tenis y Salí como si nada

-están en la sala y tu mama no se ve feliz que digamos- me dijo Alice detrás de mí y me puse muy nerviosa, y sentí que había un enorme vacío en mi estomago pero al llegar al umbral de la sala, sentí nauseas

-bella ¿te sientes bien?- me pregunto mi mama en tono preocupante y más me dieron nauseas

-si porque- dije lo normal que pude y camine hasta el sillón más cercano y me senté

-hija, te ves muy pálida, pero estoy aquí porque Mike me dijo que tu lo atacaste, y no lo creí de ti, porque tú eres una señorita, una dama, recuerda que somos aristócratas- me dijo sentándose con elegancia y es verdad mi abuela era duquesa en Escocia y mi madre viajo a América y se caso con un abogado

-lamento decepcionarte madre, pero así fue, Mike me dijo que era una mujerzuela y me enoje mucho- y recargue mi mentón sobre el sillón y las nauseas se hicieron más presentes

-ISABELLA, ahora mismo le pides una disculpa a Mike, el me dijo que te quiere de verdad- y solo sentí el enojo que se apoderaba de mi, pero veía todo borroso y como sea me levante

-escucharme mama, no quiero a Mike, ¿Por qué insistes tanto con él?, apenas lo conozco y nunca me vuelvas a gritar, de verdad, es cierto que le pegue, pero porqué él se lo busco, y no le pediré una disculpa, no sin antes el se disculpa primero, ¿está bien?-camine a la terraza, necesitaba aire fresco, me sentía fatal, todo me daba vueltas, y temí lo peor, pero era muy rápido para pensar en eso, abrí la puerta y rápido me Salí a la terraza y escuche unos pasos que estaban detrás de mí pero no les preste atención

-¿estás mal?- la voz de Mike me asusto y me giro hacia dirección, estaba parado en la puerta como si fuera un modelo, pero me dio asco y mejor mire al piso, o terminaría vomitándolo

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué no me respondes?- sentí que me tocaron los hombros y rápido levante la vista y Mike me había tomado los hombros pero me hablaba muy alto

-suéltame, no me gusta que me toquen de los hombros y vuélveme a hablar en ese tono intimidante y esta vez te daré un pase a urgencias- fastidiada y molesta me Salí de la terraza, y camine hasta la sala y me senté, y Mike llego unos segundos después

-mama, no me siento bien, tal vez en otra ocasión podamos arreglar esto, pero no en mi departamento- dije agarrando mi frente

-vámonos señora, su hija no quiere verme- dijo Mike en tono de tristeza y eso me hizo enfurecer tanto que me levante y le dije que me dejara en paz, que dejara de fingir un supuesto enamoramiento, y después abrí la puerta principal y les dije que se fueran, de mal modo Mike salió y ya me iba a sentar cuando alguien me detuvo

-¿crees que esto se acaba?, oh no, mi pequeña zorra de garras afiladas, ya verás cómo me las pagaras- me dijo muy amenazante y le di golpe en el estomago y empezó a toser

-¿eso crees tú?, escúchame bien pretencioso imbécil, si otra vez me vuelves a tocar o amenazar, el que las pagara bastante caro, serás tu, yo no te tengo miedo, ahora, ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- le dije tomándolo del cuello y aventándolo hasta casi llegar a la puerta de Edward, pero me detuve al pensar de que el podría salir y en ese momento salió mi mama malhumorada y se acerco a mi

-Isabela, que mal nos trataste hoy- se dirigió a Mike y se fueron al elevador, pero no les tome importancia y me quede ahí parada, ante la puerta de el, no sé qué podía hacer, mis piernas no me respondían y escuche que la perilla se movía, pero hasta se me había olvidado mi malestar, y mi corazón estaba palpitando hasta que se abrió la puerta y me quede petrificada, y salió Edward

-la cita es en la noche, ¿ya quieres que comience?- me pregunto divertido, pero yo no sabía qué decirle

-¿bella?- me pregunto algo preocupado

-sí, estoy bien- le dije sonriendo y viendo

-¿entonces?- me dijo tomando uno de mis mechones de cabello

-mmm, está bien, ¿pero no te interrumpo en tus cosas?- eso no me había fijado

-no- me dijo muy amablemente y me di cuenta de que estaba en fachas

-entonces déjame cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida- le dije sonriendo y a pasos grandes pero vi a Alice en la puerta y entre rápido, me cambie de inmediato y ya iba saliendo cuando Alice me detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto achicando los ojos

-ah! Como que a donde voy?- le dije como si fuera muy obvio a donde iba

-¿no que estabas enferma?- cruzo los brazos

-sí, pero ya me siento mucho mejor- le dije sonriendo y haciéndola a un lado

-¿vas a salir con tu vecino?- pregunto curiosamente

-si- me mordí el labio inferior, jamás lo había hecho, desde que murió Jacob y Salí rápido y el estaba cruzado de brazos con una mirada desafiante y mi corazón latió mas fuerte

-lista- me acerque a él y él me ofreció su brazo y lo tome, caminamos al elevador y me sentía en un sueño, quería tropezarme o lastimarme donde sea para ver si no era un sueño, como esa vez que soñé con él, justo en el parque de enfrente y salimos del elevador y todavía seguía aferrada a su brazo

-¿y qué carro nos llevaremos?- me miro fijamente como si fueran dagas, pero tenía una sonrisa torcida que me dejo aturdida por minutos

-eh…pues…si quieres en el mío- le dije sonriéndole y asintió con la cabeza, muy entusiasmada me subí a mi auto y el también se subió, lo encendí y baje la capota

-solo dime a donde vamos, pero eso sí, te advierto que yo manejo como conductor de auto de formula 1- Edward me miro divertido, y nos fuimos a toda velocidad, pero paramos en el trafico

-¿y a donde te gustaría ir?- me dijo poniéndose unos lentes oscuros grandes, cada vez que lo miraba siempre quedaba hechizada

-ehm pues no se- dije apenada y cambiándome de carril en carril

-no te apenes, dime- me dijo sin una sonrisa pero no en tono de enojado

-pues se me ocurre una pizzería- me acorde de las veces que iba con mis amigos a las pizzerías y el no me dijo nada, yo lo lleve a mi pizzería favorita, estacione el auto y nos salimos, el se acerco a mí y entrelazo mi mano con la suya, y la apreté, caminamos y sentí que éramos novios, y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana se quito los lentes y se soltó del agarre, sus hermosos ojos verdes, me miraban y me sentía como en esos sueños que he tenido

-¿y qué me cuentas de tu vida?- seguía mirándome pero siempre con su mirada afilada, y su cabello alborotado, me sonroje, pero en ese momento llego la mesera, y empezó a ver a Edward como que si fuera algún platillo, y eso me molesto, tenía ganas de sacar un cuchillo y clavárselo en la mano, pero mire a Edward, y el muy cínico le sonrió.

-buenas tardes…. ¿les ofrezco algo?- pero si dirigió a él más que nada

-¿tiene la carpeta del menú?- la mire muy seria y nos dio dos carpetas, y empecé a ver las especialidades, pero mire a la mesera y ella se acomodaba su escote, mientras que el, miraba el escote de la tipa sin descaro, y me dieron ganas de golpearlos a ambos, pero decidí romper su contacto y avente el menú a la mesa y los dos me miraron, pero Edward me miro con una sonrisa y su distintiva mirada, pero la mesera me enviaba miradas asesinas

-quiero una pizza de peperonni, y un refresco de lata pepsi, un helado de chocolate, es todo- le dije en el tono de niña rica

-yo quiero lo mismo, pero omite el helado, y cambia la lata por una cerveza- le dijo sonriendo y eso me molesto

-ahorita se los traigo- dijo la tipa y caminaba como un pato, y Edward la miraba

-¿me contaras tu vida?- me dijo aun sonriendo y lo mire serio, me acorde de su expediente, que su vida había sido patética, pero quería aun así, que él me lo dijera, pero por muy cínico, con la mesera, le restregaría en la cara que me vida fue muy feliz

-mi vida ha sido rodeada de lujos, mi mama, es duquesa y mi papa es magistrado de la corte, a los 5 años, hicimos un viaje en un crucero a Grecia, a los 8, aprendí a montar a caballo, a los 15, mi abuela me heredo un castillo, y a los 18 conocí a la reina de Inglaterra, y a los 19 me case y después de 4 años me quede viuda, pero soy hija única, y mis papas me han querido mucho y son unidos- termine de contarle con una sonrisa, pero el miro como si quisiera matarme

-entonces eso significa que eres una aristócrata, superficial y presumida- me dijo acercándose a mí,-pero, me toca a mí, mi vida fue muy diferente a la tuya, mi padre mato a mi madre porque la muy perra, andaba con su mejor amigo y el idiota de mi padre se suicido eso paso cuando tenía 5 años, pase a ser un niño de la calle, buscando comida, conocí a tanya cuando tenía 7 años, volví a ver a mis hermanos a los 12, a los 15 me fui a la cárcel, porque mate a alguien, me uní con pandillas para salvar mi vida, pero me acosté con la jueza y me dejo salir, me vengue del idiota que me metió a la cárcel, me case, pero la perra de mi esposa me engaño y la mate, siempre han querido matarme, y al final los mato- hablaba de lo mas normal y en ese momento llego la tipa con las ordenes, le sirvió a Edward primero muy cortésmente e inclinándose un poco, pero él estaba divertido con eso, y se asomo en su escote, llego el momento de servirme y me aventó todo, y lo que más me molesto fue que Edward le dio una nalgada a la tipa y mejor me dedique a comer

-sí que tienes hambre- me miro con una expresión divertida y torció su sonrisa, casi me ahogo de verlo

-lo digo porque llevas la mitad de tu pizza- y de inmediato se empezó a reír, yo solo sonreí como una tonta, termine mi pizza y el refresco me lo tome de un solo trago, para calmarme, y puse el envase en la mesa y me comí el helado

-¿me das- mire a Edward, algo desconcertada

-pensé que no te gustan las cosas dulces- le dije aun comiendo y sin mirarlo

-tú eres una cosa dulce- lo mire y quede perpleja y entonces le sonreí, le acerque mi vaso y entre los dos nos comimos el helado, terminamos y me dijo que lo esperara, se tardo mucho y sonó mi celular, busque en mis bolsillos y al encontrarlo vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice, pero no lo vi y lo guarde en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón

-listo, compre mas helado para comérnoslo en tu casa- me acerque a el sonriéndole, pero me acorde de que debía de pagar la cuenta

-debo de pagar la cuenta- le dije desviando mi paso, hasta que una mano me tomo del hombro, y recorrió mi cuello y enseguida me rodeo con un abrazo, sentí que por un segundo me desmayaba, rápido volteo y era él, que me seguía abrazando hasta que me envolvió hasta quedar muy cerca uno del otro

-ya lo pague, ¿Por qué crees que compre helado?- me susurro cerca del oído, y una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, y sentía que mi corazón latía mas rápido que el de un ratón, salimos abrazados y el manejo mi auto, pero en el transcurso había un silencio, cómodo pero no sepulcral, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, pero si lo hacía, me vería como una urgida, y jamás me volvería hablar, cuando él me miraba, yo le sonreía, pero nuestra burbuja se interrumpió cuando habíamos llegado, me devolvió las llaves para que cerrara bien mi auto

-es un bonito auto- me dijo cuando apenas entramos al elevador y los dos coincidimos en apretar el botón y nos miramos, pero sentí mi cara arder, de esas veces que me daba fiebre

-es que…me gustan los autos deportivos- le dije desviando mi vista a la pared y sonriendo como una niña, y no hizo más preguntas pero se me quedaba mirando muy curioso, y lo miraba, así que me acerque un poco a él, porque ya estábamos a punto de llegar, y llegamos, Salí rápido pero me tropecé con mi agujeta y Edward corrió a levantarme

-será mejor dejar esto, para otra ocasión, creo que no te sientes bien- me dijo riendo, pero me enoje y termine de levantarme sola, busque mis llaves e iba acercándome a la puerta cuando unas conocidas manos me tomaron desprevenida por la cintura y me giro, pero de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos y le correspondí el beso, era una hermosa sensación, miles de choques eléctricos recorrían mi cuerpo y posicione mis manos en su cabello y empecé a jugar con él, el beso fue largo y rico para mi gusto, hasta que nos separamos, el termino despeinado y sonreía y yo por mi parte estaba sonrojada, pero al igual que él, esta sonriendo y mi corazón estaba a punto de salirme del pecho, recogí las llaves y entramos

-¿en donde pongo el helado?- apenas podía aclarar mi cabeza y me quite mi sudadera, tenía mucho calor a causa de ese beso, tome el helado y lo puse en la nevera, lo tome de la mano y caminamos hasta la sala, pero no encontré nada de Alice, ni siquiera una nota, Edward se quito su chamarra y la aventó, yo se me senté en el sillón grande, y el también

-me gustas- me dijo con su sedosa voz y me quede perpleja sonriendo

-bueno…tu también me gustas- le dije mirándolo y aturdida, cada vez que me miraba, siempre me hacía estragos y nos acercamos más, hasta que el me abrazo por la cintura y me llego un confort

-acércate mas- me susurro suave al oído, lo suficiente para que lo escuchara, empezó a besar mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi boca, sus besos eran apasionados y salvajes, pero a pesar de que estuve casada, jamás besaba bien, será porque nunca tuve la iniciativa de hacerlo

-¿no sabes besar?- me dijo recostándose en el sillón y negué con la cabeza, me recosté en su pecho y las ganas de besarlo aumentaron más, iba a besarlo cuando puso su dedo índice en mis labios

-creo que te daré unas lecciones de besos- lo mire confundida

-vas a imitar mis movimientos- le sonreí, pero no me dio tiempo de mas, porque me estaba besando, y seguí sus pasos, pero cuando introdujo su lengua en mi boca, sentí muchas mariposas en mi estomago y me empecé a reír, porque me hacían cosquillas, pero su sabor me estaba volviendo loca, así que lo bese con mucha desesperación como si mi vida dependiera de su contacto, así que posicione mis manos en su cara y el instintivamente las coloco en mi cintura, pero sus traviesas manos se escondieron detrás de mi camisa y recorrieron mi espalda, prácticamente me había pegado a su pecho, como si fuéramos uno solo, no quería que se rompiera el contacto, porque estaba muy feliz, pero nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y yo empecé a jadear, porque me sentí ahogarme, Salí corriendo rápido hasta el balcón, abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, y después empeche a jadear

-nunca pensé que mis besos te afectaran, pero debe ser porque no sabes besar- lo mire sonriendo

-eso debe de ser, quiero helado- camine hacia la cocina y me sentía rara como si tuviera una sensación extra corporal, llegue a la cocina saque de la nevera el helado que había comprado, tome una cuchara y camine hasta la sala otra vez, y me dispuse a comer el helado

-¿no me das helado?- me espanto la voz de Edward, pero el se sentó cerca de mí, y le cedí el helado y entre los dos, nos acabamos el helado, aunque en algunas ocasiones yo le daba de comer a él y me daba de comer a mí, pero en ese juego un poco de helado se cayó en mi blusa rosa y Edward la limpio con su boca pero nunca rompió contacto visualmente, así que estampe mis labios en los suyos y empezó una rica guerra por saber quien tenía los mejores besos, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y se lo concedí feliz, pero empezaba a hacer mucho calor, pero Edward se levanto y tomo mis manos y las guio para que lo abrazara por el cuello y después tomo mis piernas e hizo que las cruzara sobre sus caderas, pero sentí su erección y me espante un poco, era demasiado fuerte porque abrió una puerta y sentí que se detuvo, se volvió a interrumpir el beso

-bájate. Me ordeno y me baje, mire a mi alrededor y estaba en mi recamara, sentí unas feroces manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras besaba mi cuello, pero estaba volviendo a hacer calor

-Edward, estas …ardiendo- cerré mis ojos porque no quería pensar en nada mas, que sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero un impulso me hizo voltear y lo vi a los ojos, peros sus ojos estaban negros y se me hizo el hombre más sexy del mundo, lo bese y él me quito la camisa y fui yo quien rompió con el beso muy ardiente, quede en mi sostén y el se lamio los labios, pero yo le quite la camisa y vaya que sorpresa, tenía unos bíceps bien formados, y atléticos como esos hombres de revista, su cuerpo era atlético

-¿te gusta algo?- me pregunto sonriendo y se me acerco muy peligrosamente, tenía ganas de saltar sobre él, pero me tomo de la mejilla y me volvió a besar otra vez, me quite los tenis, sin desatar las agujetas, y empezó a quitarme el pantalón hasta quedar en ropa interior, puso sus manos en mis pompis y los apretó pero lo abrace porque empezaba a tener ganas intensas de hacerlo, rompí el abrazo pero sin dejar de besarlo le empecé a quitar el pantalón pero el termino de quitarlo y nos dejamos caer en la cama, el quedo arriba de mi, y se aparto para respirar, sus traviesos dedos me quitaron mi bóxer y lo aventó al piso, pero se agacho un poco y quedo a la altura de mi vientre, y empezó a besarlo, cerré los ojos, y después fue bajando hasta que se detuvo, abrí mis ojos y me levante un poco para verlo, pero sentí un dedo en mi intimidad que se movía rápidamente, mi botón lo había encendido, y me empecé a mover un poco rápido, porque quería mas fricción

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto con voz ronca y le respondí con la cabeza pero se detuvo y lo mire confundida, se levanto de la cama, se quito su bóxer, y dejo ver su enorme erección, pero se abalanzo sobre mí, y podía sentir su erección casi en mi entrada, pero tome su erección en mis manos y la guie para que entrara, y empezó a entrar, ambos gemimos, hasta que había llegado a una barrera

-¿eres virgen?- me pregunto sorprendido

-si lo soy, ¿pero podemos hablar de eso después?- le pedí y levante un poco mis caderas para entrar, Edward se impaciento porque no podía entrar

-te voy a relajar, concéntrate en mis besos, porque soy muy salvaje en la cama- eso termino de encenderme como una pólvora, sentí que algo liquido salía de mi entre pierna, Edward salió y temía que entrara, si me dijo que era un salvaje a lo mejor era porque hacia maravillas con esa cosa grande, y me preguntaba cuanto media, pero rápido aleje esas ideas y entro en mi, de un solo jalón, Edward y yo jadeábamos, pero un dolor se hizo presente y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos

-perdón, pero olvide relajarte, ¿jamás lo hiciste?, pero no importa, porque te siento tan estrecha- me dijo ocultando su cara entre mi cuello y empezó a salir, pero apreté mis paredes

-no salgas…el dolor…ya casi…se va- le dije jadeando por suerte el dolor estaba desapareciendo

-estas muy húmeda, creo que vamos a empezar- se empezó a mover frenéticamente, y cerré los ojos, el y yo no dejábamos de jadear y en la forma en cómo se movía podía jurar que no tardaba en correrme

-bella… ya casi llego- decía él, mientras tomaba mis piernas y las sostenía para que pudiera entrar más fuerte y deprisa, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba febril, y entraba y salía con rapidez y le gritaba por mas,

-mas Edward… mas…- le pedía a gritos, pero bajo mis piernas y lo tenía a la mano para arañarle la espalda

-¿quieres más?- me preguntaba mientras me envestía y a cambio yo apretaba mis paredes como acto reflejo

-si… mas… quiero mas- le suplicaba y en cada jadeo

-córrete conmigo, preciosa- me ordeno con su voz ronca, y ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando le arañe la espalda, y gritábamos nuestros nombres, pero casi me desmayaba, y me aferre a el, y él me mordió el hombro, después de unos movimientos fuertes y frenéticos alcanzamos juntos el clímax, y lo abrace tan fuerte

-¡vaya, que carrera, pensé que íbamos a romper la cama!- me dijo jadeando y lo mire sonriente, y así nos quedamos por un rato, estábamos sudando como si estuviéramos en un sauna, pero el sueño se hizo presente, mientras mis ojos se cerraban, sonreía porque esta era mi primera vez, y lo había hecho con el hombre que si amaba.


End file.
